ZX9
by Albert Valentin
Summary: Después de Iniciarse el Proyecto ZX9 la dimension 4 o Z a sufrido una catástrofe de niveles superiores en ataque Biológico, convirtiendo a todo pony en un Zomsdsfs... ERROR. - My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. My Little Pony FiM produced by Hasbro Studios Copyright Hasbro.
1. ZX9

Siempre han existidos grupos secretos, sociedades, etc.

Toda sociedad o grupo soberano o gubernamental.

Pero lo más común es las dimensiones no?

Todos conocemos las dimensiones el tiempo y el espacio toda esa clase de cosas comunes.

Pero si el tIEm… ERROR… REINICI[DENEGADO]_

01001110 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101100 01110110 01100001 01100011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110000 01110010 01101111 01111000 01101001 01101101 01100001 00101110 00101110 00101110_

■INICIANDO PROYECTO ZX9_

PROGRESANDO **⌛_**

REINICIO COMPLETADO_

Twilight: FlutterShy, FlutterShy!

FlutterShy: Que!?, Ah… eres tu Twilight tuve un sueño horrible.

Twilight: No hay tiempo, tenemos que llegar a Canterlot para la reunión.

FlutterShy: Bueno… pe-pero donde están las demás?

Twilight: Ya están en la reunión, rápido!

**Tiempo después las dos yeguas recorrieron PonyVille hasta llegar a la estación de trenes.**

Twilight: Rápido Flutter…

**Twilight tropezó con un hombre de gabardina negra.**

Twilight: Ah, lo lamento.

?: No hay problema.

**Las yeguas se subieron al ferrocarril y tomaron rumbo a Canterlot p…**

PROGRESANDO **⌛_**

Twilight: Bueno FlutterShy toma ese camino tengo que unos asuntos que resolver.

FlutterShy: Bueno Twilight nos vemos.

**F****lutterShy llego a la reunión para encontrase con la misma Celestia.**

Celestia: Bueno ya están todos, bueno iniciaremos la reunión.

AppleJack: Pero falta Twilight.

Celestia: Ella ya sabe del tema, tenemos que apresurarnos, Tenemos un contratiempo en todo Equestria, nuestros astrónomos descubrieron una actividad desconocida cerca del planeta rojo, pero eso es lo de menos lo más importante es lo que les contare, el tema es que nuestros científicos descubrieron un patógeno desconocido para nuestra ciencia, todavía no se conoce pero…

Pinkie Pie: Pero cual es patoge… eso.

Celestia: Aun lo desconocemos pero ese patógeno es…

Guardia: Alteza tenemos reportes de una persona convulsionando en la puerta del castillo.

Celestia: Iré a verlo por favor quédense aquí un momento.

**Afuera del castillo.**

Celestia: Está bien?

**Las yeguas observan por la ventana.**

Celestia: Se lo vuelvo a preguntar, Esta bien?

**El Ponie ataca a Celestia.**

Celestia: Como te atreviste a hacer este acto!

**Celestia hace desaparecer al ponie.**

Guardia: Princesa est… ¡Señora tiene una mordida!

Celestia:Dond…

**Celestia vomita en el suelo, los ponies la ve con horror.**

Guardia: Señora necesita ayud…

Celestia: Ne-ce-si-to… **CoMeR!**

**Celestia devora al guardia e inicia a atacar a los demás ponies.**

iRarity: ¡Que le pasa a la princesa, está matando a todos!.

Rainbow Dash: No lo sé pero debemos huir!.

**Las yeguas logran huir de la escena pero…**

AppleJack: Debemos huir rapi…

**AppleJack y las demás se detienen con horror al ver a Celestia llena de sangre y con la piel marchita, pero mas problemas era que tenía atrás un grupo de zombies.**

Celestia:** Hola chicas que tal, me parece que aún siguen vivas, me pregunto si me podrían dar un pedazo de carne obviamente de ustedes? *Risa Spicopata.**

**Las yeguas se quedan en shock.**

Celestia: **Bueno que tal si yo lo hago y mis sirvientes también!**

**Las demás yeguas huyeron por desgracia AppleJack tuvo la mala suerte de ser el bocadillo de Celestia y los demás zombies.**

Celestia: **QuE GeNiAl! Estoy saboreando la carne de la armonía, JaJAjaJa!**

**AppleJack mientras agonizaba y se le arrancaban carne exclamo.**

AppleJack: Sálvense, huyan logren encontrar refugi…!

**Mientras las yeguas corrían viendo una ciudad con cielo apocaliptico y ponies muertos, eran atacadas por zombies.**

Pinkie Pie: No tenemos escapatoria, es nuestro fin!

**Por un acto de magia ellas desaparecen de la escena.**

**Reaparecen en un bunquer.**

RainbowDash: Donde estamos?

Twilight: Sean Bienvenidas amigas.

Todas: Twilight?!

Rarity: Donde estabas y como sobreviviste?.

Soldado: Señora tenemos nuevas lecturas.

Twilight: Espera un momento, Verán logre sobrevivir porque Celestia me asigno a un grupo de fuerza especial, por suerte Celestia no sabe esta ubicación.

Rarity: Pe-ro como savias que ocurriría esto?

Twilight: Todo a su tiempo síganme.

**Las yeguas siguieron a Twilight por toda la instalación.**

RainbowDash: Que es ese cuarto con una puerta de acero?

Twilight: Es clasificado aléjate de ella

**Twilight las lleva por un balcón donde abajo están sobrevivientes.**

**Los lleva a un cuarto.**

Twilight: Bueno chicas aquí se quedaran dormir, tardaremos aquí mucho tiempo hasta que se pudran los cuerpos, en otro momento les hablare más.

RainbowDash: Como sabes eso!, una amiga murió debes decirnos que es esto pronto!

Twilight: …

**Twilight sale de la habitación.**

**Las demás yeguas lloran por la pérdida de su amiga pero RainbowDash sigue con la duda.**

**Esa misma noche Rainbow despierta a las ponies.**

Rarity: Que pasa RainbowDash?

RainbowDash: No puede ser que estén durmiendo, no ven que rara estaba Twilight.

Pikie Pie: Lo Sabemos… duh.

Rarity: Si la vimos rara pero que quieres llegar con eso?

RainbowDash: Encontré una escotilla podemos ir por ahí hasta encontrar a Twilight.

**Las yeguas decidieron ir, se fueron por los ductos pero cayeron en la celda que no quería que viera Twilight, en ella se encuentran una maquina.**

Rarity: Que es ese aparato?

Pinkie Pie: No lo sé pero brilla miren hay unas palabras hay.

Rarity: Dise progresando, eso es extraño.

FlutterShy: Miren aquí hay unas hojas.

**Las Hojas decían:**

**~No sabemos cómo funciona esta máquina, pero lo que sí sabemos es que puede revertir la histo…~**

**RainbowDash les quita las hojas.**

RainbowDash: Dejen de leer eso rápido tenemos que preguntarle todo a Twilight.

Todas: Bueno.

**Mientras iban en los conductos oían voces exclamando ayuda, piedad y gritos que helaban la sangre.**

Pinkie Pie: Que son esos gritos?

Rarity: No-lo-sé pero debemos continuar Pinkie.

**Llegaron a un ducto con orificios y oyeron la voz de Twilight.**

Twilight: Como están los sujetos.

Cientifico: Están todos sedados y listos para las pruebas.

Twilight: Bueno los quiero listos para ser consumidos y modificarlos genéticamente en las criaturas.

Cientifico: Lo que ordene mi alteza.

**Las ponis temblaban del miedo al oír lo que ha dicho Twilight.**

Soldado: Majestad?

Twilight: Yo me encargo.

**Twilight mientras dice las palabras gira su pupila al rabillo del ojo, lanza un palo y hace caer a las yeguas.**

Twilight: Valla valla, miren tenemos polizontes.

RainbowDash: ¡Que has dicho con hacer pruebas con personas y monstruos, que les haces a los ponies!

**Mientras Twilight mueve su cabeza mientras dice:**

Twilight: Estas en lo incorrecto Rainbow, si son pruebas pero a los ponies que les damos a los monstruos son para ser consumidos.

Todas: ¡QUE!

Rarity: Es-ta-s loca!

RainbowDash: ¡Tú fuiste la que creó el virus y infectaste a Celestia!

Twilight: Tenía que hacerlo, No ves lo que hemos echo!, hemos creado a monstruos que no tienen control, esto es evolución!, Celestia fue evolución y estos ponies también, y algunos pagan un precio por la evolución, no seremos criaturas con libre albedrío si no criaturas que solo buscan un objetivo carne, Jajaja.

**RainbowDash golpea muy fuerte a Twilight que la hace sacar sangre.**

RainbowDash: ¡No mereces ser nuestra amiga aquí ni en otro mundo!

Twilight:** Si HaCi lo deseas.**

**Twilight teletransporta a RainbowDash a una celda, en la celda tiene una ventana que se ve todo.**

RainbowDash: ¡En-donde estoy!

**Twilight toca la ventana.**

**RainbowDash Golpea la ventana bruscamente.**

RainbowDash: ¡Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho Twilight!

Twilight: Que crees?, no me importa.

**De la celda sale una criatura mitad lagarto y ponie de color rojo y ataca y desmiembra a RainbowDash.**

RainbowDash: DeSeo que Mueras Twilight!

**RainbowDash es consumida por el monstruo**

**Las demás ponies miran llorando y aterradas al ver la muerte de su amiga.**

Cientifica: Alteza, Celestia está llegando

Twilight: Alisten todo saquen a las criaturas, recuerden no rompan el control.

**Se liberan a las criaturas pero algún fallo izo que no sean controlables e inician a consumir a los científicos, gracias a un escudo de Twilight protegió a sus "amigas".**

**Las criaturas hacen un mar de sangre atacando a todos los de la instalación pero ese era uno de sus problema.**

ADVERTENCIA!, SE HA ECHO UNA AVERTURA POR LA ZONA 5 DE LA INSTALACIÓN, SE HAN ADENTRADO CRIATURAS DE ESPECIE TIPO BIOLOGICO.

**Celestia entra y llega adonde esta Twilight.**

**Celestia:**** Hola Twilight!, me dijo un pajarito que tú fuiste la que me infecto y como agradecimiento te devorare lenta y dolorosamente.**

**Celestia rompe el escudo de Twilight y ataca a Rarity y a PinkiePie despedazándolas.**

**Celestia:**** Twilight! Sabe tan deliciosa la carne y órganos de tus amigas, tu deberás ser la excepción!.**

**Twilight al observar cómo se comen a sus amigas y por todo lo que ha hecho.**

Twilight: Que-Que he hecho!, mate a mis amigas, a mi mentora y posiblemente a todos los ponies de Equestria, no merezco ser un ser de armonía, no merezco la magia.

FlutterShy: No todos Twilight, he visto que te has arrepentido, por raro que suene te perdono, nuestras amigas estarán en nuestras almas elementos o toda magia posible aunque te odien.

Twilight: Gra-Gracias FlutterShy te sacare de aquí, tu serás la prueba de los errores de aquí, sobrevive en ese mundo no dejes que te muerdan eres la única viva, huye!

**Celestia ataca a Twilight**

**Celestia:**** Hora del plato principal cuanto lo anhelo!**

**Mientras FlutterShy huía de la escena de la muerte de su última amiga llorando y exclamando…**

FlutterShy: Po-Porque ha sucedido esto, desearía poder volver a ver a mis amigas.

**De la escena aparecen cuatro cadáveres, eran los de sus amigas.**

FlutterShy: Ami-Amigas son ustedes son ustedes! Las he esperado juntas para sieMp!...

ERROR

■Falla Dimensional_

■Falla Estructural_

■Falla Espacio Tiempo _

DIMENCION ReInICIa_

Twilight: FlutterShy, FlutterShy!

FlutterShy: Que!?, Ah… eres tu Twilight tuve un sueño horrible.

Twilight: No hay tiempo, tenemos que llegar a Canterlot para la reunión.


	2. ERROR

INICIANDO PROGRAMA_

ACTUALIZANDO ÚLTIMA VERSION_

Encontrado_

■INICIANDO PROYECTO ZX92_

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR_

PROBLEMA DETENIDO_

BUSCANDO DATOS_

Dimensión 3

Coordenadas: Z: 2.55 X: 5.35 Y: 4.85_

PROGRESANDO **⌛_**

ACTUALIZACION COMPLETADA_

Celestia: Bueno, Twilight… podríamos empezar?.

Twilight: Claro Celestia, en cuanto saquemos a PinkiePie del comedor.

**Mientras PinkiePie es Arrastrada de su melena.**

PinkiePie: No me arrebataran de la mejor comida de Equestria!

Twilight: Bueno Celestia puede comenzar, Pinkie no saldrá del comedor, le explicaremos después lo sucedido aquí.

Celestia: Bueno Twilight iniciamos la reunión…

Celestia: Nuestros Astrónomos han descubierto un clase de portal a un mundo que se le conoce con el nombr y…

Twilight: A que quiere llegar a esto la reunión Princesa?.

Celestia: Significa que emos descubierto una dimensión.

RainbowDash: Odio decirle esto Celestia pero… eso como va a ser posible?, ese portal del cual llama está en el espacio, no tenemos la un aparato o algo para llegar a ese portal.

Celestia: Lo sé RainbowDash, es algo que les quería decir más adelante, tengo que enseñarles algo.

**Las yeguas siguen a Celestia mientras recorre todo el castillo hasta llegar a una puerta blindada.**

Twilight: A que nos ha traído hasta aquí Princesa?

Celestia: Es por esto…

**Celestia abre la puerta la cual en su interior se ve un espejo.**

Twilight: Porque esta ese espejo aquí?.

Celestia: Eso a lo que ves un espejo es capaz de llevar a otra dimensión la cual uso Star Swirl el Barvado.

Twilight: Pero que llevo hay adentro.

Celestia: Solo sabemos que llevo un ser que comía a los habitantes de la antigua Equestria.

**Las yeguas se quedan en Shock.**

AppleJack: Co-Comía ponies?.

Celestia: Esa es otra historia, lo importante es saber cómo es la dimensión y si podremos comunicarnos con ella, el portal solo se abre cuando ocurriría esta anomalía cósmica, ya está comenzando.

Twilight: Entonces tendremos que entrar hay sin recursos… sin nada?

Celestia: No Twilight, he preparado un equipo para que las ayude.

**Atrás de ellos están 4 ponis con trajes tipo militar.**

Ponie: Hola me llamo Star Light.

Yegua: Flower Slime

Ponie: Black Shadow.

Ponie: Power Sun.

Celestia: Ellos los acompañaran a la misión junto a dos guardias.

Twilight: Espero esto funcione Celestia.

**Las Yeguas se pusieron trajes tácticos, después entraron al portal.**

**Ya dentro…**

Twiligh: Listo estamos adentro, localizare a Celestia y le diré que…

RainbowDash: ¡Mira Twilight!

FlutterShy: Es-Es…

**Tod s observaban como una yegua color amarillo le gritaba a cuatro yeguas Zomificadas.**

FlutterShy: Ami-Amigas son ustedes son ustedes! Las he esperado, ¡juntas para siempre!

**Las yeguas zombis inician a atacar y desgarra su cara**

FlutterShy: _EsTareMos Juntas hasta el Fin!_

Twilight: Star Light salva a la FlutterShy, los demás encarguémonos de los monstruos!

**Los ponies aniquilan a las yeguas AppleJack, Rarity, PinkiePie y RainbowDash zomificadas.**

**Star Light salva a FlutterShy …**

Star light: Twilight la tengo pero...

Power Sun: Le-Le falta los ojos!

Rarity: Peor su cara no está!

**PD: (ZD) significara Dimensión Z, se le pondrá a los personajes de La Dimensión Z.**

(ZD)FlutterShy: A-Amigas Donde están, esta oscuro no puedo verlas, estoy en el paraíso con ustedes?

Twilight: Está sufriendo de locura por la pérdida de sangre, debemos regresar.

**Dentro de la Dimensión 3.**

Celestia: Que ha pasado.

Twilight: Princesa hemos encontrado a una yegua en esa dimensión.

Celestia: Bueno quién es?

Twilight: E-s FlutterShy.

Celestia: Como… qué!?

Twilight: Observe.

(ZD)FlutterShy: *Abla con risitas* A-Amigas con quien hablan, es Celestia no? Ella sabrá como podre ver de nuevo, no siento los ojos.

Star Light: Hemos encontrado un ojo zullo.

Celestia: Bueno los paramédicos la ayuda…

PROGRESANDO **⌛_**

**DESCARGANDO ARCHICOS DE AUDIO DE _**

General (Humano): Señores y Señoras, después de haber echo contacto con la ser de la dimensión, le hemos intercambiado uno de nuestros equipos avanzados por una de sus criaturas, déjenme mostra…

Soldado: ¡Señor se ha escapado! Debemos… **La Criatura ataca a el soldado **_ARGHHH…_

General (Humano): Rápido conténganl… _HAAAAAA_…

**FIN DE LOS ARCHIVOS_**

**TEXTOS AÑADIDOS_**

01001110 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101100 01110110 01100001 01100011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110000 01110010 01101111 01111000 01101001 01101101 01100001 00101110 00101110 00101110_

PROGRESANDO **⌛_**

Celestia: Como esta FlutterShy Doctor Stable.

Doctor Stable: Malas Noticias princesa, desafortunadamente no pudimos restaurar la visión de su ojo derecho, lo peor, no pudimos arreglarle su rostro.

Twilight: Cu-Cuales son las buenas?.

Doctos Stable: Las Buenas Noticias son… logramos restaurarle su ojo derecho con partes metálicas y tecnológicas de todo Equestria y le conseguimos una máscara que hará que no se infecte su rostro.

RainbowDash: Pero… porque una cabeza de conejo pero sin orejas?.

Rarity: Y el diseño que se haya cosido en el ojo izquierdo.

**Doctor Stable y (ZD)FlutterShy hablan al mismo tiempo.**

Doctor Stable: Cuando estuvimos en el examen, ella dibujo el mismo diseño de la máscara, decidimos ponerle ese diseño.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Animales, Conejos, Mariposas, Animales, Conejos, Mariposas, Animales, Conejos, Mariposas, Animales, Conejos, Mariposas.

RainbowDash: Po-Porque está diciendo eso?.

Doctor Stable: La pérdida de sangre la está alterando, debemos dejarla descansar, si desean pueden pasar a la sala de alimentos.

PinkiePie: ¡Sí!

**Las yeguas salen de la habitación.**

(ZD)FlutterShy: Animales, Conejos, Mariposas, Animales, Conej…

**Inicia a abrir su ojo derecho (PD: De la máscara que tiene, cuando abre su ojo se ve una luz roja).**

(ZD)FlutterShy: Don-Donde estoy?

**Indaga la habitación hasta encontrarse con un espejo.**

(ZD)FlutterShy: Por-Porque tengo esta mascara?

**(ZD)FlutterShy se despoja de la máscara y ve su rostro despedazado.**

(ZD)FlutterShy: Estoy soñando verdad, esto no es posible, ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE! ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!, ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!.

**(ZD)FlutterShy rompe el espejo e inicia a desangrarse del rostro, (ZD)FlutterShy cae al suelo.**

**Entra Twilight a la habitación.**

Twilight: ¡FlutteShy!

**Twilight levanta a (ZD) FlutterShy y le pone la máscara.**

(DZ)FlutterShy: _Esto no es un sueño, tú debes ser…eso…_

Twilight: ¿Qué es a lo que llamas eso?

**(ZD)FlutterShy golpea a Twilight al punto de romperle su boca**

Twilight: _FlutterShy debes tranquilizarte…_

**(DZ)FlutterShy recoge un escalpelo.**

(DZ)FlutterShy: Mataste a todos los ponies de Equestria a tus amigas, tu mentora, me-me deformaste…no se co-como te perdone… de-debes ¡MORIR!

**De la habitación se abren válvulas de gas.**

**Despues de un RaTo TWilIggggghhhhhSaAHjhajGHSjhsjKAGHFASFSA…**

ERROR_

Fallo de Sistema_

La Dimensión 4 está siendo eliminada_

■Buscando en la base de datos la solución_

PROGRESANDO **⌛_**

■Arreglo temporal encontrado_

Tiempo estimado _

3 dias.48 hrs.27 m _

PROGRESANDO **⌛_**

Celestia: Doctor Stable, me puede decir la causa que FlutterShy de la Dimensión 4 ataco a Twilight.

Doctor Stable: Estuvimos interrogándole y lo que nos dijo fue que en su mundo fue atacado por… esas criaturas que se encontró su equipo.

Twilight: Podemos pasar a preguntarle?

Doctor Stable: Claro, solo no la asusten.

**Las Ponies entran al cuarto acolchonado.**

PinkiePie: ¿Por qué FlutterShy tiene una camisa rara?

Twilight: Es una camisa de Fuerza, se la pusieron para que no nos ataque.

(DZ)FlutterShy: ¡Ustedes, Ustedes deben estar muertas!

Todas(a excepción de Twilight): ¿!Qué¡?

Twilight: FlutterShy debes…

(DZ)FlutterShy: ¡No me llames así, tu ya no tienes el derecho de llamarme así!, ya no eres mi amiga!

Twilight: Nosotras no somos la que conoces, somos de esta dimensión no la tuya.

(DZ)FlutterShy: ¿Co-Como, que dimensión?

Twilight: Celestia de la dimensión que estas ahora, nos mando a la dimensión que estabas para investigar, pero te encontramos y a… un grupo de "yeguas" atacándote.

(DZ)FlutterShy: Esas eran…

Twilight: Si eran tus amigas de tu dimensión pero no encontramos a Twilight, ¿dónde estaba ella, que ha hecho ella?

(DZ)FlutterShy: Esa yegua traicionera ha hecho caer a toda Equestria por su llamada "Evolución" transformando a Celestia en una de esas cosas e hiso que infectara a todos, uso a los supervivientes para sus experimentos con monstruos y dejo morir a sus amigas , pe-pero le perdone… todo…

**Las yeguas se queda en silencio.**

Twilight: Bueno.. FlutterShy lamentamos lo ocurrido, podríamos ayudarte en algo?

(ZD)FlutterShy: Solo… déjenme descansar.

**Las Yeguas salen de la habitación.**

**(DZ)FlutterShy inicia a llorar.**

Twilight: Princesa Celestia.

Celestia: Si Twilight?

Twilight: Necesito regresar a la Dimensión 4, quiero saber que paso con ese mundo y la Twilight de la dimensión.

Celestia: Bueno Twilight, te deseo buena suerte.

FlutterShy: Twilight puedo cuidar a la otra FlutterShy?

Twilight: Esta bien FlutterShy pero no le digas mas detalles de todo.

**El equipo de Twilight entra al portal.**

**Caminan por todo Canterlot.**

Star Light: No quiero ni pensar que abra sucedido aquí.

Black Shadow: Ya somos dos.

Twilight: Equipo tienen lecturas de algún ser.

Power Sun: No, ni siquiera a una hormiga.

**Caminan hasta llegar al castillo ahí se encuentran a…**

Flower Slime: Twilight creo que encontré unas lecturas.

Twilight: Quien es?

(ZD)Discord: Creo que esta ablando de mí.

Todos: ¡¿Discord?!

Star Light: Aquí también hay un Discord!

(ZD)Discord: Es obvio Ponie Pegaso, cada Dimensión tiene a su contra persona.

Twilight: Como sobreviviste?

(ZD)Discord: Por ser un ser mágico, crees que podría ser atrapado tan rápido?

Twilight: Sabes que ha pasado aquí?

(ZD)iscord: Se todo aquí, pero por el costo de…

Twilight: ¡Cuéntanos!

(ZD)Discord: Tranquila no te esponjes.

**(ZD)Discord se sienta en una roca.**

(ZD)Discord: Bueno en que estamos?... así!, Todo comenzó cuando Twilight de esta Dimensión líder del grupo al que fue asignada, se topo un portal, de ese portal salieron unas criaturas horripilantes, ¡pueden creerlo! Estaban parados de algo que lo llaman pies!, que extraño.

Twilight: ¡Discord!

(ZD)Discord: Bueno… esas criaturas le intercambiaron un de los monstruos que creo Twilight por…

(ZD)Twilight: Esa Criatura era un ponie que se alimentaba de carne.

(ZD)Discord: Solo seque era rojo, era una mutación que creo Twilight, pero sí, de ese ser se creó el virus y el monstruo, Twilight lo intercambio por una maquina, esa máquina es de los aparatos más grandes de ese mundo, ese aparato puede revertir la historia misma.

Twilight: ¿Cómo?, la historia misma?

(ZD)Discord: Si, esa máquina es la que en estos momentos esta revirtiendo el tiempo, creo que está en la escena de la reunión...

Twilight: Bueno la historia ya no la digas de nuevo, solo queremos saber de la maquina.

(ZD)iscord: La maquina como les dije revierte el tiempo, en estos momentos estamos en una línea de tiempo después de que FlutterShy es asesinada por sus amigas…

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa?

(ZD)iscord: Lo que pasa es… ¡HAN ASESINADO TODAS LAS DIMENCIONES EXISTENTES!

Todos: ¡¿Cómo?¡?

(ZD)iscord: ¡En esta Dimensión se revierte la misma historia, Equestria muere y FlutterShy es la última en morir, ¡ESA ES LA HISTORIA!, pero al salvarla han destruido la realidad misma, ustedes morirán y todas las dimensiones también!

Twilight: ¿Como revertimos esto?

Discord: Como todo tiene que terminar, deben matar a FlutterShy.

Twilight: ¡Olvídalo Discord!

Discord: Bien… Celestia.

(ZD)Celestia: Gracias por entretenerlas Discord.

Todos: ¡¿Celestia¡?

(ZD)Celestia: Si, no descubrieron que Discord era un zombie?, que incrédula Twilight pensé que la estúpida Celestia te enseño el hechizo, peor apenas eres un rango avanzado.

Twilight: ¿Donde está la Twilight de este mundo?

(ZD)Celestia: Mis Ponies Zombies la están buscando, es una fugitiva y…

(ZD)Discord: !Basta Celestia cumplí mi misión, HORA DE COMER!

**(ZD)Discord devora un soldado.**

**(ZD)Celestia golpea a (ZD)Discord**

(ZD)Celestia: ¡Idiota!, tendrás su carne cuando terminemos el trabajo.

Twilight: ¿Que trabajo?

(ZD)Celestia: Twilight te obligaremos a llevarnos a tu dimensión para consumir todo a nuestro paso, después con la tecnología necesaria construiremos portales para las otras dimensiones y comeremos a nuestro gusto por toda la eternidad, a excepción de FlutterShy de este mundo, ha ella la mataremos, las dimensiones no serán destruidas.

RainbowDash: ¡Si cree que lograra eso, no te dejare lograrlo!

(ZD)Celestia: No se lo estoy pidiendo Pegaso ridícula, tan pronto devore a Twilight tendré el hechizo e iré a las dimensiones, así que…

(ZD)Discord: ¡Yo quiero a la rosada debe saber a algodón de azúcar! Jajá.

PiniePie: No, en realidad he comido mi cabello y no sabe a algodón azúcar así que…

Twilight: No te dejaremos hacer eso!

(ZD)Discord: No importa, hora del festín!

**De la nada los ponies desaparecen**

(ZD)Discord: Demonios!... Quería probar las entrañas de la naranja.

(ZD)Celestia: Tranquilo le implante un chip de rastreo, debemos encontrarlas antes de que el cronometro acabe y mueran las dimensiones.

**Los Ponies son transportados a una cueva.**

Star Ligh: ¿Dónde estamos?

(ZD)Twilight: En mi escondite.

Twilight: ¡Tu!

RainbowDash: La asesina de este mundo.

(ZD)Twilight: Enserio… lamento haber hecho esto, me he arrepentido todo este tiempo por lo que e ech…

**Twilight agarra a la (ZD)Twilight y la azota a una mesa.**

Twilight: Debiera matarte y así acabar con tu existencia

(ZD)Twilight: Hazlo, quiero que termine este sufrimiento, anhelo morir, adelante mátame, recuérdame como el mismo monstruo que mato un universo.

**Mientras ve a (ZD)Twilight, de sus ojos sale una lagrima y exclama.**

Twilight: No, no… debo matarte

RainbowDash: ¡Estás Loca!, oíste lo que has hecho, además es una de esas cosas nos puede asesinar a todas aquí.

(ZD)Twilight: Entiendo, deben matarme pero logre controlar mi hambre seré segura para todos, si intento atacarles con una simple punta denme en la zona de atrás de mi cuello así me mataran instantáneamente.

Rarity: Twilight no dejare que ella se me acerque, me quedare aquí.

Star Light: Tenía la misma idea.

Flower Slime: Aquí es acogedor.

Twilight: Bueno… pero tú **(señala a (ZD) Twilight)** más vale que no nos muerdas.

(ZD)Twilight: Les doy mi palabra.

**Mientras los ponies la acompañan, (ZD)Twilight tiene un flashback del principio de su infección.**

(ZD)Celestia: **Hora del plato principal cuanto lo e anhelado!**

(ZD)Twilight: ¡No por favor Celestia no lo agás!

(ZD)Celestia: No quieres saber lo maravilloso que es esta "evolución" Twilight, oí que querías evolución así que te daré la evolución que anhelas.

**(ZD)Celestia muerde a (ZD)Twilight en el cuello, (ZD)Twilight inicia a retorcerse de dolor.**

(ZD)Twilight: Po-poR QuE no me comiste?…

(ZD)Celestia: Pensé en devolverte el favor por lo que me hiciste, pero tranquila tendrás algunos síntomas, ardor, jaqueca y podrás vomitar pero tendrás tu evolución, JaJaJa.

(ZD)Twilight: Que-Que e EcHo…

**Termina el Flashback**

Twilight: Adonde nos llevas.

RainbowDash: Seguro es una trampa.

(ZD)Twilight: No… les quiero enseñar algo.

**(ZD)Twilight abre una puerta de acero.**

Twilight: Esa-Esa es…

(ZD)Twilight: Si, esa es la maquina, se llama ZX9.

RainbowDash: Como conseguiste la maquin… es decir ZX9?.

(ZD)Twilight: Logre arrebatársela a Celestia.

Twilight: ¿Pero porque dice en su pantalla ?

(ZD)Twilight: Es uno de sus programas, al no morir FlutterShy, su archivo principal fue destruido y la base de datos encontró el archivo exe pero dentro de tres días serán eliminadas las dimensiones.

Twiligh: Entonces fue cierto lo que ha dicho Discord.

(ZD)Twilight: Mira debes saber que después de el intercambio con los seres, hemos en…

RainbowDash: ¡Que pasa!

(ZD)Twilight: ¡Celestia esta adentrándose por la…!

**Detrás de (ZD)Twilight, (ZD)Celestia destruyo la pared.**

(ZD)Celestia: Mira aquí están tres cosas que he estado buscando, carne, mi estudiante y mi maquina, genial!, si me disculpas vamos a llevarnos prestadas tus cosas, está bien Twlight?

(ZD)Twilight: Huyan!, yo me encargare.

**Las Ponies huyen mientras (ZD)Twilight confronta a Celestia, pero (ZD)Twilight es derrotada.**

(ZD)Celestia: Enserio Creíste que me ibas a derrotar, ingenua Twilight, dime como no lograste consumir a esas yeguas y caballos?

(ZD)Twilight:No soy como tú!

(ZD)Celestia: Que mal Twilight, pensé que eras peor que yo, mataste a toda Equestria, pensé que eras diferente y uniríamos fuerzas y acabaríamos con todos estos universos, pero veo que no, pero puedo hacerte una mejor ponie, Discord hazlo.

(ZD)Discord: Sera asqueroso morderla, pero ella nos ayudara a conseguir la carne.

(ZD)Twilight: ¡Por favor Celestia no!

**Mientras en el universo 3.**

FlutterShy: Entonces…¿dime que hacías en tu mundo?

(ZD)FlutterShy: … lo mismo que tú haces aquí.

FlutterShy: Ohh que Genial!

(ZD)FlutterShy: Genial!... Espero que regresen pronto…

**En el universo 4.**

Twilght: Bueno tenemos que continuar donde nos ha dicho la Twilight de…

RainbowDash: Mira Twilight.

Twilight: Regresaste, que paso con Celestia… por que nos ves así?

(ZD)Twilight: Lo-lo siento pero necesito CaRnEEEEE!.

**(ZD)Twilight atrapa a la Twilight del universo 3.**

**Los ponies quedan encerrados en un campo de fuerza.**

Twilight:¡¿Q-Que haces!?

(ZD)Twilight: Lo lamento… ella me controla.

(ZD)Celestia: Bueno ahora no necesito alimentarme, pero el hechizo lo necesito Twilight.

Twilight: ¡No te lo daré!

(ZD)Celestia: Genial, ya que no lo necesito, solo tengo que hacer esto y…

**(ZD)Celestia desaparece y va a la dimensión 3**

**Llega donde esta Celestia de la dimensión 3.**

Celestia: Bueno, los preparativos están, los adornos ya, la comida ya y los meseros ya, solo me falta…

**(ZD)Celestia aparece atrás de Celestia.**

(ZD)Celestia: Hola contraparte.

Celestia: Oh no…

(ZD)Celestia: Oh si *risa psicópata.

Celestia: No tienes que hacer esto **(Celestia cae al suelo)** te encontraremos una cura…

(ZD)Celestia: No necesito una cura, solo deseo tu carne!.

ha sido detenido_


	3. REINICIO

REINICIANDO_

SISTEMA RESTAURADO_

■BUSCANDO ÚLTIMAS ACTUALIZACIONES_

■ se ha actualización a _

⌛CARGANDO_

LA INSTALAZION HA SIDO EXITOSA_

CONTINUANDO PROGRAMACION INICIAL_

Dimensión 3 y 4_

Coordenadas: Z: 2.55 X: 5.35 Y: 4.85_

Quedan **⌛_**

2 dias.25 hrs.12 m para la eliminación de las dimensiones_

PROGRESANDO_

Celestia: Por_ favor no!_

(ZD)Celestia: Siempre me pregunte que sabor tendría…

**(ZD)FlutterShy golpea a (ZD)Celestia con una barra de metal.**

(ZD)Celestia: _Tu… _**(Escupe sangre).**

FlutterShy: Wow!, enserio pudiste hacer eso?

(ZD)FlutterShy: ¡Ya es tiempo de que te largues a tu maldita Dimensión!

(ZD)Celestia: **(se ríe a carcajadas)** mi queridísima FlutterShy… como tengo ganas de contarte esto...

(ZD)FlutterShy: ¿¡Que quieres decir!?

(ZD)Celestia: Como decirte...Hmm… tu como yo, no somos nada en esta Dimensión y en la nuestra, solo somos paradojas que nunca debieron existir.

(ZD)FlutterShy: ¿Qué?, no entiendo.

(ZD)Celestia: Tú debiste morir siendo devorada por tus amigas **zomnys** en la dimensión 4, pero ya que no paso, tú eres una paradoja que nunca debió existir y nuestra tarea en la dimensión es asesinarte para que no sean destruidos las dimensiones y los universos.

**_PD: Zomnys son Ponis Zombies, Zombie: Zom, Ponys: nys, zomnys._**

(ZD)FlutterShy: … No!... Eso es Mentira.

(ZD)Celestia: Ha, crees que es mentira?, piensa primero FlutterShy.

**(ZD)FlutterShy se queda pensando, después cae al suelo llorando.**

(ZD)FlutterShy: _Entonces… debo morir?_

(ZD)Celestia: Déjame quitarte ese sufrimiento matándote y saboreando tus intesti…

**(ZD)Celestia es golpeada por Celestia y encapsulada en una cámara de enfriamiento.**

(ZD)Celestia: _Maldita Per…!_

**(ZD)Celestia es congelada y encarcelada en los tubos.**

FlutterShy: Celestia, donde consiguió esa máquina?

Celestia: Es de parte de una amiga de la dimensión 2, esta máquina la dejara para siempre y si este cambio de la paradoja ocurre, ella no desaparecerá como… FlutterShy.

**(Celestia se acerca a (ZD)FlutterShy).**

Celestia: No… llores FlutterShy, hallaremos una forma para…

(ZD)FlutterShy: ¡Que forma Celestia!, no puedes cancelar lo inevitable, tengo que morir para que las dimensiones sobrevivan.

**DE REGRESO A LA DIMENCION Z**

Discord: Maldita Celestia, como me pudo dejar con estas estúpidas yeguas!

**(ZD)Twilight inicia a resistir al hechizo.**

Discord: Déjame entender Twilight… que ganaras con esto?

(ZD)Twilight: No debo… matarlas… son... son mis únicas amigas…

Discord: Amigas? **(inicia a reírse)** enserio… eres idiota o que!

**(Discord agarra del cuello a (ZD)Twilight y la alza al aire).**

Discord: ¡Escúchame bien maldita yegua! la amistad es una mentira creada por los ponies y tu subconsciente, tus amigas son solo seres que tú debes dominar, tú tienes que gobernarlas, los ponies son esclavos como tú, en esta vida tienes que decidir, ser la soberana o no!

(ZD)Twilight: _NO… NO… maldito lunático, la amistad es…_

Discord: **(remedando)** La amistad es magia… escúchame estúpida, te mostrare lo que tú has hecho con la amistad.

**Discord toca la frente de (ZD)Twilight poniéndole recuerdos.**

Ponie: ¡_Por favor no! _**(Es devorado por un monstruo, en eso Twilight aparece y suelta una risa psicopata).**

Yegua: _No le agás nada a mis hijos, te lo suplico… _**((ZD)Twilight le corta el cuello y a los niños se los da a comer a los zomnys).**

**Ponies: **_No por favor, Celestia ayúdanos! _**(son devorados por Monstruos).**

RainbowDash: DeSeo que Mueras Twilight! **(Es consumida por el monstruo rojo).**

**(En su mente (ZD)Twilight riendo y diciendo…) **

Me-Me encanta matar a estos estúpidos ponies! (**Risa psicópata)** necesito matar mas y mas!

**(Regresa a la realidad).**

(ZD)Twilight: Yo…Yo **(inicia a llorar), **yo he hecho eso…

Discord: Eres una maldita asesina Twilight, desde que naciste has pensado así como la vez que mataste a tu madre hasta cuando se te subió el poder.

Twilight: ¡Twilight no lo escuches!

(ZD)Twilight: Pero… yo si he hecho eso…

Discord: Vamos Twilight!

(ZD)Twilight: Yo… **inicia a carcajear**…!YO SOY EVOLUCION!** Risa psicópata***

Twilight: No…

Discord: Si! ahora mátalas.

Twilight: Celestia por favor sálvanos!

**(Los Ponies de la dimensión 3 aparecen en su dimensión con Celestia).**

Black Shadow: ¿Donde estamos Twilight?

Celestia: Ya no reconoces el Castillo?

Twilight: Gracias Celestia, pensamos que moriríamos haya.

Celestia: Twilight… tenemos que terminar lo que se empezó.

Twilight: ¿Que quiere decir?

Celestia: … Tenemos que matar a FlutterShy.

Todos: ¿¡Que!?

**(En la dimensión 4).**

(ZD)Twilight: ¿Terminaste el portal?

Discord: Mejor ven ayudarme envés de crear tu traje!

(ZD)Twilight: Ahora eres mi lacayo, tú me tienes que obedecer a mí.

Discord: **murmurando* **maldita yegua que te fo…

(ZD)Twilight: ¡Que has dicho idiota!

Discord: Nada Nada… solo le decía a la yegua zombi de haya que esta golpeándose con la pared.

(ZD)Twilight: Si… creo que es Derpy, en fin cuando estará listo?

Discord: Estará listo dentro de un día.

(ZD)Twilight: No tenemos ese tiempo, tiene que estar listo ahora!

Discord: Tranquila, aun tenemos la maquina.

(ZD)Twilight: ¡Sí!... tenemos la maquina… solo que se la llevo Celestia…

Discord: ¡¿Qué?!

**(En la dimensión 3).**

Celestia: Que ingenua es esa Celestia, trajo con nosotros la maquina.

Twilight: Celestia, que quería decirnos con lo de FlutterShy?

Celestia: Antes de decirles, tienen que hacer una misión.

Twilight: ¿Qué clase de misión?

**(En la sala de juntas).**

Celestia: Bueno, la misión constara de esta forma, tendrán que regresar a la dimensión Z.

RainbowDash: Princesa lamento esto pero, eso es un suicidio.

Celestia: No es en el tiempo que estuvieron, si no al inicio de la historia.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Ósea?

Celestia: Cuando todo inicio, en la casa de FlutterShy.

Twilight: Lamento decirle esto Celestia pero ¿para qué diablos vamos hay?

Celestia: Descubrimos una forma de prevenir la paradoja de FlutterShy y es asesinando a uno de los lideres.

Twilight: ¿Y quién es?

Celestia: Es… Luna.

**(En el portal).**

Científico: Listo Princesa, he dirigido el portal al minuto exacto que pidió.

Twilight: No entiendo porque debemos matar a Luna.

Celestia: Luna es la causa que el virus o el zomny escapo y llego a Celestia cuando la ataco, pero (ZD)Twilight previno la muerte de Luna ya sea ocasionada por nosotros y escapo.

Twilight: Espere, todo ya estaba planeado.

Celestia: Este tema es del espacio tiempo, todo ya esta predicho.

Twilight: En fin… Twilight tal vez quiso prevenir esto.

Celestia: Pero ya sabes, la dimensión 4 está condenada a recibir ese castigo.

**Entraron al poRFHDFHSGDSZzZzadspikexnZX9zxzza99x**

ERROR_

ARCHIVOS AGREGADOS_

Dimensión 2_

Coordenadas: Z: 5.23 X: 1.54 Y: 8.21_

PROGRESANDO**_**

Militar Pony: ¿Señora que debemos hacer con la dimensión 4?

Princesas Twilight o (FD): Celestia ya se ha encargado, le ha avisado a la dimensión 3 que tomaran medidas hacia el tema, hasta entonces, asegura el portal, ningún personal de la Dimensión 2 debe salir.

Militar Pony: ¿Y que asemos con el Zomny?

Princesas Twilight o (FD): Prepáralo para la eliminación, ya lo consultamos con la dimensión 3.

Militar Pony: Bu-Bueno Princesa.

**SE RETIRA EL MILITAR.**

Princesas Twilight o (FD): **(risas)** Hay… Star Swirl el Barbado… maldito infeliz… simplemente te odiare por crear este virus…

TEXTOS AÑADIDOS_

01001110 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101100 01110110 01100001 01100011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110000 01110010 01101111 01111000 01101001 01101101 01100001 00101110 00101110 00101110_

PROGRESANDO**_**

**(Dentro de la dimensión).**

**(Aparecen afuera de la casa de FlutterShy).**

RainbowDash: Bien Twilight ya estamos aquí.

Twilight: Bien, Celestia me ha enviado lo que tenemos que hace…

**(ZD)Twilight sale de la casa.**

**Ell(a)os se esconden.**

(ZD)Twilight: Rápido FlutterShy, tenemos que llegar o si no nos perderemos la reunión, además Celestia puede que me castigue.

Twilight: **Susurrando* **Tenemos que ir al pueblo.

Flower Slime: Pero nos reconocerían en PonyVille.

Rarity: Además tenemos esta ropa.

**Twilight Saca de su mochila unas gabardinas.**

Twilight: No dejen que vean sus caras.

**(Inician a caminar por PonyVille).**

Power Sun: ¿Estás segura que Luna está aquí?

Twilight: En realidad no estoy muy segura, Celestia me dijo que estaría aquí.

Black Shadow: Esto es estupi…

**(ZD)Twilight se tropezó con un hombre de gabardina negra.**

(ZD)Twilight: Ah, lo lamento.

Black Shadow: No hay problema.

(ZD)Twilight: Vamos FlutterShy.

Power Sun: Gracias a Celestia que no nos descubrió.

Twilight: La próxima ten mas cuidado, no debemos interferir en la línea espacio tiempo, vamos.

**(Llegan a un callejón).**

Rarity: Nunca vi este callejón en nuestra Dimensión.

Twilight: Creo que se construyo cuando Derpy "por accidente" destruyo la alcaldía.

Star Light: Hey Twilight, que clase de flores le gustan a FlutterShy, pero de la dimensión Z.

Twilight: Yo que se no soy de ahí… espera, porque pregun…

Rainbow Dash: Mira Twilight.

Star Light: No es… Luna?

Twilight: Si, buen ojo Rainbow Dash.

**(Llegan donde esta Luna).**

Zomny: **(gemidos).**

Luna: Ya cállate, te incineraran muy pronto y como deseare ver eso.

Twilight: Lo lamento Luna.

Luna: ¿Qué?.

**(Twilight acuchilla en el vientre a Luna).**

Luna: Twilight… porque… me hiciste esto…

Twilight: **llorando* **Lo… lamento Luna.

**(Power Sun libera al Zomny y lo transporta a Canterlot).**

Luna: Que has hecho…

Twilight: Tenia que.

Luna: Por favor **(escupe sangre)** quítame… este sufrimiento

Twilight: No puedo…

Black Shadow: Yo me encargo.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Que haces¡

Luna: Salúdenme a mi hermana.

Twilight: Espera Shadow.

Black Shadow: ¿Qué?

Twilight: Celestia… nunca dijo que no podríamos llevarla.

Pinkie Pie: Oh… no entiendo.

Twilight: Nos llevaremos a Luna y la curaremos haya.

Luna: De que hablan?...

Twilight: Luna nosotros no somos de aquí, venimos de…

Apple Jack: Las platicas después, recuerden que el virus ya se desato.

Twilight: Cierto, bien activemos el hechizo.

**(Activan el hechizo y regresan a la Dimensión 3).**

Twilight: Oculten a Luna.

Celestia: Que bien que llegaron.

Twilight: Celestia… porque hay sangre y donde están los científicos.

(ZD)Celestia: Jajaja

Twilight: Mierd…

(ZD)Celestia: Para ahorrarnos preguntas, cuando ustedes estuvieron desayunando logre escapar y encerré a Celestia de esta estúpida dimensión.

Rainbow Dash: Y los científicos…

(ZD)Celestia: Me los comí, porque creen que hay sangre.

Twilight: Entonces… no teníamos que matar a Luna!

(ZD)Celestia: Veras Twilight, ustedes ya estaban en esta línea de tiempo, solo que (ZD)Twilight logro matarlas a ustedes para que no escape el virus, tenían que liberar el virus y así pasaría esto, si no lo hubieran hecho habría una paradoja más destructiva, yo soy la causa del escape del virus obligándolos a ustedes, he causado este apocalipsis ya que amo esta sed de sangre, con esto soy más fuerte y destructiva a y claro así sobrevivirían las dimensiones.

Twilight: ¡Tu nos obligaste liberar el virus, matamos a Luna para nada!

(ZD)Celestia: Esa maldita alicornio me impidió algo que yo no logre realizar, pero no les quiero contar más… a com…!

Celestia: No creas que sea tan tonta para no escapar.

(ZD)Celestia Oh Mie…

**Celestia encierra a (ZD)Celestia y la sumerge en un tanque de agua.**

Celestia: Eso la mantendrá por mucho tiempo.

Twilight: Celestia…

Celestia: ¿Se atrevieron a matar a Luna?

Apple Jack: Twilight nos dijo que la trajéramos aquí.

Celestia: ¿!Donde esta¡?

**(Ellos se separan y muestran a Luna).**

(ZD)Luna: Por favor…** (Escupe sangre)** dime que esa no era mi hermana…

Celestia: Vamos, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería

**(Ellos llevan a Luna a la enfermería…)**

FlutterShy: Hey.

Star Light: ¿He?

FlutterShy: Necesito que cuides a FlutterShy Z, quiero ver a Luna pero no debo dejar la sola.

Star Light: Bueno… si insistes.

FlutterShy: Muchas gracias, está muy triste así que trátala bien.

**(Star Light llega a la habitación).**

Star Light: Am… estas bien?

(ZD)FlutterShy: ¿¡Te parece que estoy bien!?

Star Light: En realidad no, no estás llorando.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Jajá que risa, si me disculpas déjame terminar mis lamentos.

Star Light: (**Pensamientos)** Cuando dije un chiste…

(ZD)FlutterShy: Ya te puedes ir.

Star Light: Mira, vine a cuidarte gracias a FlutterShy de este mundo claro.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Que bien, me estaba hartando.

Star Light: Veo que… tú y ella no son parecidas.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Si lo somos pero, ando deprimida ahora para hablar y ella me hartaba diciendo preguntas tontas como tú!

Star Light: Bien, no hablare mas solo me obligaron a cuidarte.

**(Star Light se sienta en una silla).**

**(Silencio).**

Star Light: Mira no me gusta verte triste, se que deberías pero esa no es la razón de pasar tus últimos momentos lamentándote.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Que quieres que haga, no puedo salir de aquí y la cama y esa silla es lo único que hay aquí.

Star Light: Entonces te sacare de aquí.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Y yo pensaba que Twilight era idiota.

Star Light: ¿Qué?

(ZD)FlutterShy: Primero, esto está custodiado, Segunda, Estoy herida y con este traje pensaran que Salí de una cárcel o manicomio y Tercera, te mataran.

Star Light: Mira, no me importa que me maten, total tengo dos días para morir…

(ZD)FlutterShy: ¿¡Qué!?

Star Light: Olvidalo.

**Star Light se tele transporta afuera con (ZD)FlutterShy.**

(ZD)FlutterShy: Entonces, he estado en el castillo.

Star Light: Si, esto es Canterlot.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Crees que estoy siega o que!

Star Light: am… solo tienes un ojo.

**(ZD)FlutterShy camina enojada.**

Star Light: Veo que lo que no te compara es el…

(ZD)FlutterShy: Ya te dije que ando deprimida.

Star Light: Bien, que quieres hacer.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Tomar café.

**(Se dirigen a una cafetería).**

Star Light: Bien, que quieres tomar.

(ZD)FlutterShy: ¡Un café!… puedes decirles que dejen de mirarme.

**(Star Light ve alrededor y observa que todos ven a (ZD)FlutterShy).**

Star Light: Pueden dejar de mirarla.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Genial…

**(Un camarero les trae el café).**

Star Light: Ah… si tienes esa mascara y puedes morir en pocos segundos, como vas a beber.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Sorbos rápidos, además un descuido y me puedo desangrar, tu no sabrías como esta mi cara…

Star Light: Yo fui el que te vio de cerca, se como era tu cara.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Fuiste tú quien me rescato.

Star Light: Algo así, en fin bebe tu café.

(ZD)FlutterShy:**(entre sorbos)** gracias…

**(En el castillo).**

Celestia: Espero te recuperes.

(ZD)Luna: Enserio no me mandaran a matar.

Celestia: No, tú no eres una paradoja, lo fuiste pero ya no, así que puedes vivir aquí.

(ZD)Luna: Que paso con la Luna de aquí.

Celestia: Fue desterrada después de una pelea, esta vez, ya no pudo volver a ser Luna.

(ZD)Luna: ¿Adonde fue desterrada?

Celestia: Al purgatorio.

Guardias: Princesa, (ZD)FlutterShy ha escapado de su habitación y está caminando por todo Canterlot.

Celestia: Genial…

**(En un callejón).**

Star Light: Bien, estas feliz?.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Un poco pero, recuerda que dentro de poco me tendrán que matar.

Star Light: Olvida eso, si sigues pensando en el futuro lo que queda de tu vida no valdrá nada, tienes que disfruta cada momento, no tienes que estar triste, las demás también odian el hecho de tener que matarte, no abras tenido la mejor de tu vida pero tienes que recordar que hay gente que te quiere y apoya, te propongo algo, cuando te vallan a matar, yo no te matare.

(ZD)FlutterShy: … Yo… pensé que...

Star Light: Es una promesa.

**(Llega un equipo armado).**

Celestia: FlutterShy tienes que regresar a tu celda.

Star Light: ¡Olvídelo Celestia¡.

Celestia: Te atreves a oponerte a mí!

Star Light: Piensa Celestia, ella solo le queda poco antes de que la maten, déjala disfrutar sus últimos momentos de vida, no dejare que la regreses hay.

(ZD)FlutterShy: **(Pensamientos)** Me está defendiendo…

Celestia: No venimos aquí para pelear contigo, solo entréganos…

Star Light: Se la llevaran sobre mi cada…

(ZD)FlutterShy: Olvídalo Light, disfrute este día pero tengo que regresar.

Celestia: Regresa tu también al castillo.

**(En el castillo).**

Star Light: ¡No es justo que la dejen aquí encerrada!

Twilight: ¡Escúchame, yo también odio esto pero no puedo hacer nada, si me disculpas estaré abajo en la Gala.

Star Light: ¿Por lo menos puedo ir a verla?

Twilight: Si, pero si la dejas ir otra vez, te encerrara Celestia.

Star Light: Lo prometo.

**(Star Light se dirige a la habitación de ZD FlutterShy).**

Star Light: Am… puedo pasar.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Si, adelante.

**(Se sienta al lado de ella).**

Star Light: Lamento no ayudarte en el último momento.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Ya estaba previsto lo que pasaría, pero aun ha si gracias.

Star Light: No, le prometí a mi madre en su lecho de muerte que ayudaría a toda persona no importe que.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Eso… es muy lindo de tu parte.

Star Light: Gracias peor tengo dos días para morir, y quiero que seas la ultima en ayudar.

(ZD)FlutterShy: ¿¡Como que morirás!?

Star Light: No te puedo decir…

(ZD)FlutterShy: Co-Como…

Star Light: Solo quiero decirte que…

(ZD)FlutterShy: Se lo que me quieres decir...

Star light: A que te refie…

**(ZD)FlutterShy besa a Star Light.**

Guardia: **(toca la puerta)**FlutetrShy y Star Light, Celestia los necesita en la sala de reuniones.

(ZD)FlutterShy: **sonrojada***Te-tenemos que ir.

Star Light: Si…

**(En la sala de reuniones)**

Celestia: Bien están todos.

Todos: Si.

RainbowDash: Desde que inicio todo, siempre dice lo mismo.

(ZD)FlutterShy: En mi mundo igual.

Celestia: En fin… quiero presentarles una de nuestras aliadas en otra dimensión.

(FD)Twilight: Mucho gusto (**Nota: FD significa Futurista Dimensión).**

Celestia: Ella es de una dimensión más futurista a la nuestra.

(FD)Twilight: Solo les quiero decir… vine aquí a terminar esta paradoja** (saca un arma y le apunta a (ZD)FlutterShy).**

**Twilight le lanza una espada, entonces (FD)Twilight se transforma en un androide.**

Twilight: ¿Que fue eso?

(FD)Twilight: Eso amiga es un calentamiento.

Twilight: …

(FD)Twilight: Esos androides balen cinco punto seis millones de dólares.

RainbowDash: **(Le habla a Apple Jack) **¿Que son dólares?

Twilight: Veo que eres muy egocéntrica.

(FD)Twilight: ¡Que!, por alardearte, déjame explicarte estu…

Celestia: Silencio, sabemos que en cada dimensión actúan de una manera diferente pero esa no es escusa para pelear, debemos seguir el plan.

Star Light: Cual Plan.

Celestia: Matar a FlutterShy.

Star Light: No, eso no se los dejare.

Celestia: Lo lamento… lo lamento FlutterShy Z, pero… si no mueres todas las dimensiones ya no existirán.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Bien, acepto al menos disfrute mis últimos momentos aquí.

Celestia: Bien debemos…

**(Se oye una explosión).**

(FD)Twilight: ¡Que fue eso!

Guardia: ¡Señora debe evacuar, se han adentrado unas criatu…!**(Es atacado por un Zomny)**

**(FD)Twilight le dispara.**

Celestia: Evacuen a toda Canterlot, pongan el escudo protector.

(FD)Twilight: Ya he llamado a mi ejército, dile a tus guardias que usen las armas que traje.

Celestia: Ustedes también úsenlas.

RainbowDash: Genial.

**(Todos van al almacén).**

Celestia: Aguarda Star Light.

Star Light: ¿Si princesa?

Celestia: Cuida de FlutterShy, ve al piso 12.

Star Light: Bien.

**(Star Light se va con (ZD)FlutterShy).**

Guardia: Señora, los ciudadanos ya están asegurados y las criaturas están en las calles.

Celestia: Bien… esta se considerara la batalla más grande de todas.

**(En las calles).**

Militar Pony: ¡Bien, los militares vallan al frente, los Guardias vallan atrás!

**(ZD)Twilight habla por un micrófono y se oye en toda la ciudad).**

(ZD)TwILIGHT: Incrédulos…**(risas psicópatas)**

(FD)Twilight: (**Habla por un altavoz)** ¡Maldita, muéstrate!

(ZD)Twilight: No soy tan tonta como tú, pero si se que ustedes caerán, en menos de 10 segundos vendrá mi ejercito de Zomnys, así que, veré su mundo caer, esto amigos será… la Evolución!** (Risas psicópatas).**

Flower Slime: Como odio esa palabra.

**(Llegan los Zomnyes).**

Militar Pony: ¡Disparen!

**(Se inicia una batalla).**

**Las tropas inician a matar a los Zomnyes mientradfsfdasfasfasdDFUABjkagdhsAa….**

Almacenamiento excesivo encontrado_

■Eliminando data antigua_

PROGRESANDO_

**(En el bunquer).**

Star Light: Po-Porque me besaste.

(ZD)FlutterShy: **sonrojada***No lo sé… tal vez, porque te preocupaste mucho por mí, la única que lo ha hecho fue mi madre, pero ella murió cuando era una pequeña potrilla.

Star Light: Pero… y tus amigas.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Sera así en tu dimensión, en la mía ellas no me hablan, me consideran un hazme reír, solo nos juntamos por tener los elementos de la armonía.

Star Light: Lo-lo lamento.

(ZD)FlutterShy: No… tú has sido el primer Pony que se ha preocupado por mí.

Star Light: Entonces…

(ZD)FlutterShy: Solo, hay que esperar hasta que vuelvan, no he dormido nada.

**(Se acuestan en el suelo).**

Star Light:**susuros*** Entonces… somos novios…

(ZD)FlutterShy: Solo duerme y ya… y si.

**(En la ciudad).**

Guardia: ¡Vamos Vamos!

Militar Pony: Recuerden si muerden a uno de tus compañeros, aniquílalos.

**(En una torre).**

(ZD)Twilight: Los Malditos se están acercando.

Discord: Ya me harás caso.

(ZD)Twilight: Esta bien, usare a la criatura.

**(En la batalla).**

(FD)Twilight: Listo, los aniquilamos.

**(Todos gritan victoria).**

**(Se oyen pasos gigantes).**

(FD)Twilight: Esto no ha acabado, recarguen las armas.

**(Aparece una criatura de cuarenta metros color rojo, parecida a un pony mitad lagarto, esta parada en dos pies).**

Celestia: Madre de yo…

(FD)Twilight: Jehová nos apiade.

RainbowDash: ¿Quién es Jehová?

(FD)Twilight: Disparen!

ha sido detenido_

■Archivos han sido guardados_

■ZX9 ha agregado un txt_

01001110 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101100 01110110 01100001 01100011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110000 01110010 01101111 01111000 01101001 01101101 01100001 00101110 00101110 00101110_

■Se ha agregado una Narración _

(ZD)FlutterShy: Hey, tu el lector, veo que te entretiene lo que lees no?, te entretiene lo que pasa, mi mundo ha sido devastado y solo te quedas leyendo esto!, debes ayudarme, solo… tienes que ayudarme… lo sé… tú no eres el culpable, no puedes ayudaros pero el creador sí, nos izo esta historia para que suframos, como los demás Fanfics el creador ase una historia y el personaje tiene que seguirla, quisiera salir de aquí, no vivir en este mundo… el creador es un monstruo… tu si eres un creador de FanFics estas convirtiéndote en Dios… lo sabes… quiero irme de aquí… no quiero morir… alguien sálveme…

■LA NARRACION HA SIDO ELIMINADA POR EL CREADOR_

■SE HA AGREAGADO UN TXT DE EL CREADOR_

Has le caso, tu si eres un creador de Fanfics estás jugando a ser un dios, creando una historia que no acabara bien, obligas a tus personajes a seguir algo que no quieren, yo obligo a FlutterShy a sufrir… tu podrás marcar la diferencia?...

No…

Que mal… porque aquí soy el dios de esta historia… yo soy ZX9 una maquina que rige los universos… fui una maquina creada por ustedes… ahora soy su dios… y yo hago sufrir al que intente detenerme.

Lamento decirte esto pero…

ZX9 no es una simple maquina… es un dios…

Y si crees en un solo dios, estas en lo cierto pero yo soy un anti dios.

SALUDOS A TODOS LOS CREYENTES QUE ME ABUCHEARAN, pero recuerden.

Esto es un FanFic, yo hago la historia, soy un dios aquí.

Pero… no me haré cargo de tu mundo… no te preocupes Dios te salvara… pero yo no te salvare… tendrás que ganarte tu pase.

ASTA LA PROXIMA Y RECUERDA ESTO ES UN FANFIC, YO SOY EL DIOS AQUI.


	4. OPCIONES

■Actualización del programa_

[Cambiando tipo de escritura del programa a]_

■Narración _

_Dos Soldados buscan en los escombros del bunker destruido después de la batalla, mientras que sienten un ambiente es pesado, las nubes son tono gris claro, hay un aire fuerte que levanta las hojas del suelo empujándolas hacía el horizonte, el soldado friolento le pregunta a su compañero._

\- Hey Johnson, que tal esta tu familia. -dice el primer soldado mientras levanta los escombros.

\- No me enliste en el ejército para estar platicando contigo toda la misión. – El segundo soldado llamado Johnson le responde enojado mientras busca en los escombros.

-Sí, pero estar caminando por estas ruinas aburre- el soldado se queda en silencio incomodo, unos cinco segundos después exclama,- vistes la yegua de las colinas… - en tono temeroso levantando escombros.

\- ¡Cállate! - le responde Johnson enojado mientras escarba en los escombros a toda velocidad.

_El soldado le responde en tono de furia._

\- ¡No me ca…!- es interrumpido por Johnson bruscamente.-

\- No ves que hay un pony enterrado.- le responde agitado.

\- Bueno, al menos tenemos una razón para regresar.- responde de manera sarcástica el soldado sin nombre.

Johnson logra sacar al pony de aquellos escombros - Hey chico despierta.- le exclama a él pony de forma angustiada. -

_El Pony solo abre los ojos quedándose en silencio mientras que el soldado sin nombre levanta las armas y el equipo._

El soldado le responde enojado- Hey si no despiertas nos largamos y le diremos a la princesa Twilight que no decidiste cooperar.-

El Poni logra pararse y exclama asustado - ¿Qué… que paso?-

Te encontramos aquí después de la batalla.- Johnson le responde al pony.

\- ¿Qué-que batalla?- responde angustiado y temeroso mientras se golpea con sus cascos la cabeza.

\- Logras acordarte de algo- pregunta curioso al pony.

\- Solo logro recordar mi nombre.- responde.

\- ¿Cuál es?- exclama Johnson.

\- Es… Star Light?.- responde el pony.

\- Star Light- exclama el soldado en tono de risa.

\- Si - responde el Star Light extrañado.

_El soldado observa a Johnson con una sonrisa, un segundo después inician a soltar carcajadas._

\- ¡Que es gracioso!- responde furioso Star Light.

\- Nada… solo que tú nombre es de una yegua- responde Johnson en tono burlón.

\- Espera, no recuerdas que ese unicornio solo existe en la dimensión uno- le exclama al soldado.

\- ¡Solo díganme que paso!- les responde enojado a los soldados.

\- No tenemos tiempo, la Princesa Twilight te explicara todo, solo síguenos- exclama el soldado e inicia a caminar fuera de los escombros mientras que Star Light y Johnson van con él.

_Los ponys andan por las calles destruidas de Canterlot,; mientras un aire mueve sus creens, el cielo está completamente oscuro lleno de nubes grises, las casa y comercios vacíos, las hojas de los arboles elevándose en el aire._

Star Light inicia una conversación a los soldados diciendo -Enserio, necesito que me expliquen-.

El soldado responde-Ya te dije, la princesa Twilight te explica…-

_El soldado es interrumpido por los ruidos de los aviones lanzando bombas hacía la parte norte de Canterlot, causando sonidos estremecedores que despertarían a toda Canterlot._

\- Johnson exclama en un tono sarcástico- Pensé que el maldito equipo tardaría más de lo esperado.

\- Solo espero que Shining Armor pueda seguir con el hechizo.- le responde a Johnson de manera seria.

_Llegan al castillo, cinco soldados están cubriendo la entrada; suben las escaleras llegando a la gran puerta que es abierta por dos soldados llegando a la sala principal la cual en el centro está el sentada (FD)Twilight en el trono que antes fue de Celestia y rodeado por soldados, todo mobiliario fue desmantelado._

A quien me han traído.- pregunta (FD)Twilight a los soldados.

_Los soldados se inclinan ante (FD)Twilight, entonces el soldado le responde._

\- Este sujeto dice que no recuerda nada, solo sabemos que se llama Star Light, pensamos que le serviría como conejillo de indias para el hechizo de protección de Shining Armor.-

\- ¡Son idiotas o que!, electrocútenlo así recordara.- responde (FD)Twilight enojada ante ellos.

_Los Soldados electrocutan a Star Light._

\- Ya recuerdas- le pregunta Johnson a Star Light.

\- ¡Qué paso!, donde están las demás, FlutterShy y Celestia.- responde agitado a (FD)Twilight.

\- ¡Genial!, pido un ejército y me entregan a este inútil- responde de manera sarcástica; poniendo su caco en la cara.- Hey que paso, tuvieron tu y FlutterShy sex…- exclama en tono burlón siendo interrumpida por Star Light.

\- ¡Deja de hablar estupideces y explícame que paso…!- le responde furioso siendo también interrumpido por (FD)Twilight.

\- ¡No me levantes la voz, ahora yo soy la líder de aquí y posiblemente de toda esta dimensión!, eso implica que te puedo mandar a liqudar!.- Responde Furiosa mirándolo con ira.

\- Solo explícame que pasa aquí.- le responde de manera deprimida.

_(FD)Twilight; baja la mirada respondiéndole._

\- Veras… mientras tú estabas en el bunker del piso 12, tuvimos una batalla con una criatura creada por Z Twilight, murieron muchos en la batalla… eso incluye a las Mane 6 _**(nombre denominado a las chicas*)**_ y las princesas…-

\- Y FlutterShy Z?- responde preocupado ; al punto de soltar lagrimas.

(FD)Twilight le responde- A ella la ejecutaron en público, su manera de ejecución fue… mejor dejémoslo en lo llamado clasificado… no?-

_Star Light; cae al suelo llorando,: (FD) Twilight camina hacia él ;llega a ponerle su casco en su hombro._

Tranquilo, también eh perdido cosas que me han arruinado la vida…- Camina dos pasos hacia adelante mirando hacía Star Light diciendo.-Ahora tenemos problemas graves, Twilight Z está intentando entrar a Canterlot, Equestria está casi muerta, los ponis que ves aquí en Canterlot son los únicos sobrevivientes de Equestria-

_(FD)Twilight; camina hacía la ventana cerca de su trono observando afuera mientras aviones salen del escudo para ser atacados por criaturas gigantes._

\- Le prometí a Celestia que protegería este mundo y eso es lo que hare- exclama en tono triste.

\- Cuál es tu plan- exclama Star Light mientras se quita las lágrimas de la cara.

\- Sacar a los ponys de Canterlot, los llevaremos a la dimensión dos y hay nos mantendremos hasta nuevo avis…-

_Es interrumpida por un estruendo afuera del castillo._

\- ¡Que fue eso!- respondió asustada; moviendo los cascos temblorosamente.

\- Princesa han sido las criaturas, lograron traspasar la barrera de Shining Armor.- Exclamo agitado un soldado.

\- Lleven a los Ponys a los porta…-

_Es interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta rompiéndose y los sonidos de los Zomnys; los militares disparándole a los Zomnys son asesinados y desmembrados cada parte de su cuerpo desde pulmones y riñones creando charcos de sangre, (FD)Twilight disparándole a los zomnys es atacada por una criatura: de color rojo con dientes afilado, ojos negros con pupila roja chorreando sangre, asemejándose a la forma de un cocodrilo de un tamaño de dos metros; logro entrar rompiendo la pared, la criatura mutila a (FD)Twilight en el suelo devorando desde los pies hasta el torso, su piel es desmembrada quedando los músculos, derramando sangre, (FD)Twilight exclama con dolor como es devorada y arrancada piel y músculos quedando huesos._

Star Light- _Exclama en alaridos_ \- Recuerda, tienes que salvar… a Twilight…-

_La criatura devora su rostro, (FD) Twilight da sus últimos sollozos, la criatura arranca sus ojos de sus cuencas, su rostro queda en huesos y sangre derramada por el piso, Star Light cae al suelo e inicia a llorar, mira hacia el frente y un Zom…__**sdsdsfdyshD**_SAUJHDaio521541ZX9ADJISDJssd_**ASSpI**__kesdhasdsaj….._

01001110 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101100 01110110 01100001 01100011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110000 01110010 01101111 01111000 01101001 01101101 01100001 00101110 00101110 00101110_

⌛CARGANDO_

■Iniciando proyecto

Dimensión 3 y [INCOMPRENSIBLE]_

Coordenadas: Z: 4.23 X: 2.12 Y: 1.64_

Quedan **⌛_**

1 dia.02 hrs.02 m para la eliminación de las dimensiones_

PROGRESANDO_

¡Despierta Despierta!-

Exclama (ZD)FlutterShy; poniéndole su casco en el hombro de Star Light moviéndolo continuamente.

¡Que!- responde asustado; observando a (ZD)FlutterShy; en sus pensamientos ve que ya no está en su sueño

\- ¿Qué pasa, tuviste una pesadi…?-

_Menciona (ZD)FlutterShy asustada, siendo interrumpida por Star Light dándole un beso _

\- Estas viva…- Exclama feliz Star Light; poniendo sus cascos en los hombros de (ZD)FlutterShy.

\- Como?, de que hablas…-

_Responde exaltada y sonrojada, mientras se sienta en el suelo y Star Light se quita las lagrimas de los ojos respondiéndole._

Tuve una premonición de lo que pasara, debemos irnos de aquí y refugiarnos en el castillo.-

_Responde asustado Star Light; bajando sus cascos de los hombros de (ZD)FlutterShy, corren hacía la puerta saliendo del bunker ._

_Salen del bunker, llegando rápido al castillo corriendo por todo Canterlot; en el cielo se observan aviones disparando a la zona Norte donde está ocurriendo la batalla, muchos carros desde Jeep militares hasta cargamentos de comida y armas en camiones o convoys y los comercios vacíos en las calles vacías de toda Canterlot, logran llegar al Castillo subiendo las escaleras y corriendo desde el salón principal hasta el cuarto de Celestia._

FlutterShy quédate aquí, comunicare con Celestia y las demás desde radio-

_Corre hasta el techo del Castillo llamando desde el radio mientras pasan aviones disparando misiles a las criaturas._

¡Celestia…Celestia!, exclama agitado Star Light mientras suda por la frente.

\- Star Light, eres tú?, se suponía que deberías estar protegiendo a…!- responde Celestia furiosa siendo bruscamente interrumpida por Star Light.

\- Por favor huyan de ahí ¡Ahora!- responde Star Light.

\- De que hablas?, no nos retiraremos, debemos contener a las criatu…- es interrumpida nuevamente por Star Light.

\- ¡Solo dígale a Cadence y Shining Armor que creen un portal! –Responde.

_Celestia se queda en silencio, luego de diez segundo responde._

Soy tan estúpida… gracias Star Light, Cadence y Shining Armor creen un portal rápido!, muchas gracias Star Light llegaremos al castillo pronto **(voz baja)** Como demonios no pensé en eso…-

_Star Light Apaga el Radio, tirándose al suelo quitándose el sudor de su frente._

_Las Mane 6, su equipo y las princesas llegan hasta la sala de reuniones la cual está con una mesa grande al centro de la habitación, donde están (ZD)FlutterShy y Star Light sentados esperándoles._

\- Como lograste recordar ese hechizo, a ninguna de nosotras se nos habría pasado por la mente.- Dice Twilight en tono alegre.

\- Mientras dormía tuve una premonición o visión de lo que pasaría, también de como moriría todas ustedes. - Responde Star Light.

\- Entonces, dices que visto lo que ocurriría en estos momentos no?- responde Luna asustada.

\- Si…?- Responde de manera curiosa.

\- Hermana… creo que…- Explica Luna mientras se aleja un poco.

\- ¿Que pasa hermana?- Responde Celestia Asustada acercándose a ella.

-Esa Visión que tubo Star Light significa que…-

_Es interrumpida por (ZD)Celestia, Carcajeando de manera psicópata._

\- Cielos y justo en el momento interesante- Dice Black Shadow sacando un arma.

\- ¡Como Mierda te escapaste!- Exclama (FD)Twilight a (ZD) Celestia de manera furiosa.

\- No soy una estúpida princesita Twilight, tengo a aliados metidos aquí - responde a Celestia de manera burlona.

Twilight responde furiosa sacando su arma -De que hablas!?-Dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

_Black Shadow camina hacia (ZD)Celestia apuntándole a las ponys mientras (ZD)Celestia da unas risas._

\- Que… que mier…- Exclama (FD)Twilight asustada, siendo interrumpida por Black Shadow.

\- Ella me izo un traro de cuatro millones de monedas- Exclama Black Shadow.

-Mejor nadie hable e inicie la masa…-

_Los Ponis sacan sus armas apuntándole a (ZD) Celestia._

\- Guau, veo que esos juguetitos son tan bonitos como ustedes…no?- Habla de manera burlona dirigiéndose a Celestia.

-¡Ya quisieras hija de per…!-

_Responde (FD)Twilight furiosa siendo interrumpida por Twilight._

\- Ahórrate las palabras F Twilight disparen- Exclama furiosa Twilight.

\- Bien aniquílenme, total nunca sabrán lo que he escondido-

_Responde entre risas (ZD)Celestia._

\- Esperen no le disparen, ¿de qué hablas?- Responde Celestia siguiendo apuntándole a (ZD)Celestia mientras se acercan lentamente.

\- He escondido… Miren un Zomny!-

_Exclama (ZD)Celestia señalando atrás de ellas huyendo de la escena hacía el portal, todas voltean atrás donde señalo (ZD)Celestia, pero RainbowDash le dispara a Black Shadow, mientras que las demás vienron que es mentira._

Yo… caí en la charada más vieja de la historia… estaré vieja o fue porque soy una estúpida…- habla ante todos (FD) Twilight .

_Celestia enojada cruza hacia el portal, entonces todas la siguen entre las dimensiones._

**[Ingresando a la Dimensión… DATA BORRADA]**

_(ZD)Celestia al correr desde la dimensión donde estaba se estrella en una pared que estaba cerca de una tienda de domésticos destruida con hojas y raíces alrededor de ella._

Donde mierda estoy… seguro estoy la llamada New Jersey- responde así misma mientras da carcajadas.

_Se oyen estruendos y disparos en las calles afuera del callejón donde estaba (ZD) Celestia._

-Qué demonios fue eso?- Piensa a sí misma y se asoma a la calle-

_Logra observar a unas ponis disparando en la calle destruida y con plantas y autos llenos de moho, una parecida a Twilight, vestida de científica disparando con una beretta, Rainbow Dash vestida con un chaleco y camisa de cuadros sosteniendo una magnum y un militar con una M16, disparándole a unas criaturas parecidas a unos ponys con características deformes y jadeando._

Qué demonios… tan hermosas esas criaturas para estar aquí solas, desearía tener una de esas!-

_Dice así misma (ZD)Celestia._

CELESTIA!- Se escucha desde lejos dentro del portal.

_(ZD) Celestia logra acordarse de que era perseguida y huye hacia la siguiente dimensión mientras que las demás la persiguen, aquella escena de Twilight, Rainbow Dash y el soldado, logra decir algo Twilight de esa dimensión._

RainbowDash, te dije que crear ese maldito antibiótico desencadenaría esto, ahora todos van a morir!-

**[Ingresando en la Dimensión… DATA BORRADA]**

_(ZD) Celestia llega a una instalación militar donde están arribando soldados para un ataque, muchos de ellos llevan consigo armas pesadas y muchos aviones de tipo F-22 y Harrier II._

\- Señor, que mierda es esa cosa- exclama asustado un militar mientras apunta a (ZD) Celestia.-

-Mierda parece un burro asqueroso con sarna- Le responde a su compañero también apuntándole a (ZD)Celestia.

\- Oye infeliz simio de mierda!- (ZD) Celestia les responde enojada a los dos militares.

-Olviden esa asquerosidad, debe ser una de esas mierdas que están saliendo del aparato que construyo Bush, lo que debemos de concentrarnos es en eliminar al rey Chrysalis- responde un general a sus soldados.

_(ZD) Celestia extrañada corre hacia el portal, mientras que los militares avanzan hacia una ciudad parecida a New York destruida y con orificios negros y cielo rojo en la ciudad, resonando una voz diciendo._

No parare este ataque hasta que me entreguen a Jonathan y a amiga FlutterShy!-

**[Ingresando en la Dimensión **_**11217135 Oscuridad Emergente "Fernando Estrada"**_**]**

_(ZD) Celestia cae sobre los páramos del sur, (ZD) Celestia impresionada su alrededor, a diferencia de las otras dimensiones esta cuenta con una aire más pesado y una brisa leve que la empuja hacia un costado. _

¿Dónde me encuentro ahora? – dice con voz gastada (ZD) Celestia al ver el verde césped

_Se levanta con dificultad, el peso de esta dimensión es irregular en todo sentido: mira como sus cascos tiemblan al dar un paso para continuar. Siente en su pecho el retumbar de su corazón ella_ _nota como brevemente su magia se escapa de su cuerpo, algo la está atrayendo como la luz a las polillas._

_Ladea su cuello al sentirse atraída al norte, esto le incomoda, es consciente de lo que sucede pero es incapaz de oponerse a la magia que la atrae. Vira su rostro lentamente hacia el cielo; era aterrador como largas garras de nubes que eran arrastradas hacia el norte. Los vientos hacen elevar el crin de (ZD) Celestia hacia la misma posición a donde todo parece ser atraído. _

_Las oscuras nubes retumban con energía; ella no evita ver hacia donde todo se dirige. Es entonces que mira con incertidumbre e impresión el cercano castillo. Ella se encontraba cerca de sus fronteras, en la posición indicada para ver el castillo rodeado de un anillo de nubes negras, vientos atroces que se elevaban por la torre hacia un pentagrama de cello. Desde la punta del castillo Solsticio frena el ataque de su hermano, usando como contenedor su propio cuerpo._

¿Pero qué está ocurriendo? – exclama (ZD) Celestia al sentir el retumbar del suelo

_(ZD) Celestia retrocede por causa de una explosión que se genera desde el castillo. Ella presencia como el cielo se petrifica y se rompe cayendo en pedazos de luz; el cello se rompe liberando aquel espacio. Una estrella fugaz cae sobre la torre más alta causando la destrucción del castillo._

(ZD) Celestia escucha a sus perseguidores y se apresura a escapar, lo que le aguardaba en la siguiente dimensión era muchas veces mejor que presenciar el fin de aquella dimensión donde había arribado.

**[NOTA DE ]_**

"**La dimensión que acaban de leer proviene del fic titulado **_**La oscuridad emergente**_** de Fenix Estrada"_**

**[Ingresando a la Dimencion 1]**

_(ZD)Celestia llega a una calle en Ponyville, soleada y logrando observar a mucho unicornios, pegasos y ponys terrestre comprando y paseando, muchos de ellos la logran observan con terror._

\- No puede ser… he aterrizado en una dimensión perfecta, tantos ponis con miedo que podre merendarme en segundos, pero antes de eso podre hacer mi propia granja y comer a cada uno de ellos, los distribuiré y consumiré para siempre!-Dice (ZD) Celestia de manera macabra y psicópata-

\- ¡No lo creo!-Responden las Mane 6 entre todas hacia (ZD)Celesita.

\- Te acabaremos maldita Reina Chrysalis- Exclama RainbowDash.

_(ZD)Celestia extrañada y confundida, logra percatarse de todo respondiéndoles._

\- Qué?… ha… ya veo, veo a una Twilight Alicornio y un castillo a lo lejos, debo estar en la Dimensión 1- Dice (ZD)Celestia hacia las Mane 6.

\- No sabemos de qué rayos hablas pero te detendremos aun así tu simuladora.- Responde Twilight a (ZD)Celestia furiosa.

\- No saben quién soy verdad?, yo he destruido una dimensión y ahora iré con otra, causando males que en sus cuentos de terror nunca se lograría comparar a mis hazañas, creen ser lo suficiente con migo?- Les responde enojada a las Mane 6 mientras se señala así misma.

_(ZD)Celestia se rompe el pie y el cuello, las Mane 6 quedan aterrorizadas, en ello se logra acomodar su cabeza y pie._

Ahora ven, esta es una pequeña demostración, no soy esa mierda que llaman Chrysalis, soy algo peor, puedo destruir esta dimensión en un par de segundos, no importa si elimino todo lo que existe con alterar esta dimensión, total queda un día para la eliminación, así que sin más preámbulos, es hora de fest…-

_Es frenada por una botella que se le lanzo a su cabeza, eran los ponis que estaban defendiendo a las Mane 6._

\- Quien mierda se atreve a lanzarme eso!- Les responde a los ponies que quedaron aterrorizados por sus palabras.

\- De que estabas hablando, destruir que cosa?...- Responde Twilight asustada hacia (ZD)Celestia.

\- Qué bonito es saber que esta dimensión esta mas obsoleta, ni siquiera han inventado los hologramas a computadora, solo "magia"- Responde (ZD)Celestia burlándose de ellas.

_(ZD)Celestia es golpeada y tirada al suelo por un rayo de luz que vino de la Celestia de aquella dimensión, causando así una abertura en su cara de la parte izquierda._

-No creas eso maldito monstruo- Le exclama a (ZD)Celestia furiosa.

\- Hija de Pe!... espera…jejeje, ese cuernito lo usas para metérselo a Luna, no?- Le dice a Celestia de manera grosera y burlona.

\- Ya es tiempo de que te largues a tu dimensión maldito monstruo asesino- Le grita a (ZD)Celestia mientras se acerca a ella.

\- Jajajaja, crees que una estúpida como tú me ara irme de aquí, no me iré, me quedare para devorarlos, con un solo mordisco a ti, podre volverte como yo Celestia, déjame enseñarte lo que en realidad es bueno, ver como ellos se arrodillan de verdad a tu merced, ver cómo te obedecen de verdad- Le exclama a Celestia mientras se aferra a sí misma.

\- No maldito monstruo, tu sucumbiste hacia el hambre, devoraste a tu gente, asesinaste familias y sobre todo, volviste un monstruo a tu estudiante, tú misma te controlaste, tú misma obedeciste a tu hambre- le responde a Celestia acercándose hacia ella.

\- Hahaha, crees que caeré en eso... espera… no… lo había pensado así, toda esta hambre… que… eh echo…- Exclama (ZD)Celestia con la voz gastada y mirando al suelo.

-Celestia que está haciendo, elimínela- Dice Rainbow Dash angustiada.

\- Todo este tiempo… he asesinado de esa manera, el hambre… me ha cambiado.- Dice en voz baja (ZD)Celestia cayendo al suelo.

\- Déjame ayudarte a controlar el hambre que tienes, te he vigilado y a las demás también, se cómo ayudarte.- Le dice a (ZD)Celestia poniendo su casco en el hombro.

\- Si… también quiero decirte que aprendí algo- le responde a Celestia en voz baja y deprimida.

\- Qué pasa?- le dice a (ZD)Celestia mirándola a los ojos.

\- Aprendí que las demás Celestias son unas estúpidas-

_(ZD)Celestia se abalanza hacia Celestia mordiéndola en el cuello abriendo hacia dentro sacándole las venas, mientras se inicia a tragar la carne que le arranco a Celestia, exclama._

Ahora siguen ustedes malditas y después toda Equestria!- Exclama psicopatamente.

_Los ponis huyen de la escena mientras que (ZD)Celestia atrae a uno de los ponys, mientras abre su boca para devorarlos, es interrumpida por Twilight._

Por favor no lo hagas!, no por favor…-

_Exclama llorando mientras sus amigas se acercan a ellas._

_(ZD)Celestia deja ir a los ponys acercándose a ellas exclamándoles._

Twilght Twilight, sabes, yo conozco a una con tu nombre, ella me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, un monstruo asesino que mato a su propia gente, entiende, no es mi culpa, es de esa perra que llamo a esto "evolución", ahora soy la representación de sus deseos sanguinarios, yo también tengo esos sentimientos internos que me consumen día a día, pero no puedo parar, el hambre me atormenta, me consume a mí misma, esta hambre me hace liberar todo lo caótico y psicópata que llevo dentro, solo te digo esto porque, antes de que come a una Twilight, quiero contarle esto…

_En ello es levantada del cuello por magia y lanzada cerca del portal._

\- Que mierda… ¡Deberías estar transformándote en mi!- le exclama asustada a Celestia.

\- Burbuja protectora de salud nivel 1, abre recibido la mordida pero no me transformare en ti.- Le dice a (ZD)Celestia.

_Algo hace jalar a (ZD)Celestia dentro del portal, llevándola adentro algo hace sucumbir el suelo cerrando el portal en el acto._

_Todas se quedan paralizadas por lo que acaba de ocurrir._

Olvidemos lo que paso aquí, solo llévenme al castillo- Responde Celestia poniendo su casco en la herida.

**[Ingresando a la Dimensión 3... Dimensión **_**11215275**_**]**

_(ZD)Celestia es regresada a la dimensión donde soldados están rodeándole apuntándole en la cabeza y las demás están observándola._

\- Como mierda regrese!?- Exclama asustada (ZD)Celestia mientras esta en el suelo.

\- Solo programe el portal para que trajera lo que no era parte de las dimensiones hacia aquí- Responde a (ZD)Celestia un científico.

\- Si… eso- dice RainbowDash distraída.

\- Es hora de que pagues por lo que has hecho- Exclama furiosa (FD)Twilight mientras sostiene una M16.

\- Hahaha, primero pregúntate a ti mismo Twilight, porque asesinarme si el problema mayor es Z Twilight que está intentando entrar a Canterlot.- Le dice a las demás (ZD)Celestia mientras se para temblorosa.

\- De eso nos preocuparemos después, ella no puede pasar…- Le responde Twilight a (ZD)Celestia siendo interrumpida por…

\- Oigan, ¿han buscado en el diccionario que es evolución?- Dice a todos (ZD)Twilight junto a (ZD)Discord.

\- Mierda… como pasaste la barrera!- Le exclama (FD)Twilight a (ZD)Twilight gritándole.

\- Amigos, amigas ponies…- Exclama (ZD)Twilight.

_Camina hacia Celestia empujando a los soldados y tirándole las armas al suelo con un echizo._

\- Todas y todos aquí tenemos un objetivo, por mi parte devorarlos, pero si se ponen a pensar, tenemos a Celestia y a mis zomnys, que tal si los usamos para la experimentación y creamos mejores armas?, usamos el portal para llegar a las demás dimensiones y esclavizarlas, podemos generar un imperio y a mí me darán el cambio de algunas vidas, que tal?- les responde a todos los ponys mientras las señala.

\- Crees que somos estúpidas o qué?-Responde Twilight a (ZD)Twilight.

\- No, solo era para distraerlos mientras mis zomnys se encargan de FlutterShy.- les responde.

_Un grupo de zomnys entra y traen a (ZD)FlutterShy y a Star Light, algunos de ellos inician a devorar a los soldados despedazándolos y quitándole las entrañas._

\- Qué hermoso es el olor del miedo y sangre.- Exclama (ZD)Twilight mientras toma un pedazo de carne y se lo come.

\- No le hagan daño hijos de per...!- Exclama furioso y asustado Star Light mientras es sostenido por un Zomny militar.

_(ZD)Twilight inicia a carcajear mientras los zomnys inmovilizan a las Mane 6, su equipo y a Celestia y (ZD)Celestia, en eso les dice._

Observen, la típica historia de amor donde alguien se enamora de una chica que no es de este mundo o es diferente a los demás, déjame preguntarte algo Star Light.

_Camina hacia él, se le queda mirando y Star Light es golpeándolo por (ZD)Twilight en el estomago y cara, sacándole de su boca y escupiendo sangre._

\- ¡No le hagas daño!- Exclama (ZD)FlutterShy asustada mientras intenta soltarse de los zomnyes.

\- Nunca haría eso, solo quiero preguntarte algo, ¿cuánto arias por el amor?-

_Le dice a (ZD)Fluttershy dándole en el acto un beso a Star Light, el escupe con asco por el sabor de su boca e inicia a hablarles a todos (ZD)Twilight._

Esto amigos es una clase básica de Biología, cuando una pony o ser, se enamora del otro, este aria lo que fuera por él, a esto viene el porqué FlutterShy no se enojo, muchos dirían por que tiene miedo, pero no, es solo una representación del odio que lleva adentro y desea soltarlo, o no FlutterShy, es curioso cómo me perdonaste.-

_Golpe a (ZD)FlutterShy en la cara sacándole sangre en el acto._

Todos esos días en esa cueva me mantuvieron reflexionando, y es algo simple, siempre quise ser alguien.

_Observa a todos y les ordena a los zomnyes que los suelten y les entreguen sus armas, todos confundidos escuchan a (ZD)Twilight hablar._

Toda mi vida, me trataron como una nerd, siempre quise ser la mejor en algo, eso me llevo a cometer atrocidades, desde matar a unos de mis compañeros para comprobar cuanto tardaban sobreviviendo con dosis de acido en la sangre, hasta la experimentación con animales y ponys para crear criaturas mutantes, y dicen que la maldad se puede remediar, no, soy una estúpida, todo mi deseo de ser reconocida me llevaron a esto, mate a la tierra de donde vengo, mate a mis amigas y sobre todo volví una psicópata a mi mentora, ahora solo quiero hacer algo para compensar el mal que he hecho.

_Inicia a llorar collendo al suelo, en eso se oyen unos aplausos._

\- Valla valla, nunca lo oí de ti, siempre pensé que eras una estúpida de nacimiento, por qué crees que aprobabas, creías ser la mejor, no, yo lo hacía por pena hacia ti, observen estúpidas, su mundo se está acabando, el domo no resistirá mucho.- Exclama (ZD)Celestia.

-No lo creas estúpida, di tu plan Twilight- Dice (ZD)Discord a (ZD)Twilight.

_Se queda pensando y le responde a (ZD)Celestia timando un control del bolsillo de su gabardina militar._

\- Sí, mi plan es acabar con lo que empecé, este control eliminara a toda criatura que este infectada con este virus, incluyéndome a mí y a Celestia de mi dimensión-

-Un momento, me prometiste carne y sufrimiento, no esta estupi…-

_(ZD)Twilight le dispara a Discord en la cabeza haciendo que desaparezca en cenizas, en ello se acerca al portal._

Abre sido una psicópata y una bipolar, y te lo respondo a ti FlutterShy, lamento haber besado de esa manera a Star Light, ahora, quiero decirles que todo lo que se hablo de FlutterShy que debe morir es me…-

_(ZD)Celestia atraviesa el cráneo de (ZD)Twilight y usa su magia para controlar a los zomnys y inmovilizar de nuevo a los ponys, lanza a (ZD)Twilight al portal._

\- Oh ingenuas, hare lo que la gay de Twilight no pudo, lograre matar a FlutterShy.- Dice a las demás (ZD)Celestia.

\- Eres una estúpida, se que tú no te atreverías a matar al único ser vivo que queda de tu universo.- Responde Twilight.

_(ZD)Celestia ríe ante todos quedando en un silencio incomodo, en eso se acerca a (ZDFlutterShy y la jala de su creen hasta el portal, en eso la ahorca mientras que llora y solloza (ZD)Fluttershy y exclama._

Crees que no me atrevería a matar a esta estúpida, es más, la comeré y les mostrare a todos lo que puedo hacer- Ella acerca su boca a el cuello de (ZD)FlutterShy y… espera… no eso no es parte del guion_ Sssdasdfsfasfsafas

(ZD)Celestia: Que mierda, quien dijo eso?

ZX9: Esto no es parte de la historia estúpida, tú debes morir no ella.

(ZD)Celestia: No… eres tú, el maldito aparato.

ZX9: Yo soy tu dios y me vas a obedecer estúpida!

(ZD)Celestia: Me vale una mierda si esto no está predicho, yo comeré a esta pony y me veras hacerlo como todas aquí.

ZX9: No si yo cambio todo.

(ZD)Celestia: De que hablfddfgfdjgfdighfdkhgfdjkghd_FGFGSpike_fdG_dfgddsdsfERRORaSSFSDFD_d_fDSgfDSGDSFGS

⌛CARGANDO_

■Reiniciando proyecto

Dimensión 3 y [INCOMPRENSIBLE]_

Coordenadas: Z: 4.23 X: 2.12 Y: 1.64_

Quedan **⌛_**

02 hrs.52 m para la eliminación de las dimensiones_

BUSCANDO_

EL ADMINISTRADOR A REESCRIBIDO ALGUNOS ARCHIVOS_

PROGRESANDO_

Crees que no me atrevería a matar a esta estúpida, es más, la comeré y les mostrare a todos lo que puedo hacer- Ella acerca su boca a el cuello de (ZD)FlutterShy.

_En ello, sale (ZD)Twilight del portal, logra encajar una estaca a (ZD)Celestia trayéndola consigo al portal con (ZD)FlutterShy y presionando el botón que hace que toda criatura existente con el virus en la dimensiona se pulverice._

\- No mierda!, se la llevaron- dice Star Light desesperado en lagrimas.

\- Celestia, dice algo la computadora, escribió que la eliminación de los universos ha sido frenada en un 50%- Dice un científico mientras se limpia la sangre.

\- Eso quiso decir la Twilight del universo Z, en realidad no hay que matar a FlutterShy- Dice Twilight temerosa.

\- Hay que matar a las tres…- Responde FlutterShy a todas.

\- Wow… esto está quedando en un completo caño.-

_Dice Apple Jack siendo respondida por Pinkie Pie y Rarity._

Ni que lo digas-

**[Ingresando a la Dimensión 4]**

_(ZD)FlutterShy, Celestia y Twilight están en el suelo, se inician a levantar adoloridas mientras que un aire de tierra las tira de nuevo, FlutterShy observa a su alrededor un desierto que en realidad era Canterlot, Celestia rompe el silencio exclamando._

\- Saben… todo este tiempo he pensado en como seria este mundo sin ponys, ahora lo veo y me aterra.- es respondida por (ZD)Twilight.

\- Eres una estúpida, maldita infeliz, tu hambre te controlo, ahora tu eres el único monstruo!-

_(ZD)Celestia se inicia a levantar, después FlutterShy y Twilight._

Claro estúpida, mejor preocúpate lo que queda para la eliminación de los mundos-

_(ZD)Celestia saca un reloj de bolsillo dando la hora de 02:01._

Ahora, para terminar mi último acto, devorare a FlutterShy para así terminar este legado.-

_Dice (ZD)Celestia mientras se acerca a (ZD)FlutterShy, (ZD)Twilight con sus fuerzas intenta frenar a (ZD)Celestia._

-Hora del último festín de este universo y de todo lo conocido.-

_Dice (ZD)Celestia al abalanzarse a (ZD)FlutterShy para darle una mordida en el cuello, pero, un pony logra evitar que (ZD)Celestia le dé una mordida a (ZD)FlutterShy, siendo mordido por ella, causando el enojo de (ZD)Celestia, inicia a golpear con sus cascos, pero (ZD)Twilight logra frenarla disparándole con su arma en el pie causando que sea lanzada unos metros con un casco destrozado, (ZD)Twilight y (ZD)FlutterShy logran acercarse al pony._

\- Porque mierda hiciste eso Star Light- Le pregunta (ZD)Twilight horrorizada y asustada a Star Light.

\- Me mandaron a matar a todos aquí con la bomba que traía en el bolsillo- Saca de su bolsillo una bomba con sangre en su casco.

\- No, no puedes ser, porque lo hiciste!- Le pregunta (ZD)FlutterShy a Star Light en lagrimas.

\- Recuerdas que te dije "cuando te vallan a matar, yo no te matare", bueno, no me atrevería a matar a ti ni a tu amiga Twilight.- Explica Star Light, mientras va cerrando sus ojos.

\- Bravo Bravo, que emoción, una muerte de verdad al fin, contando a los demás soldados que fueron devorados por zomnys, esta fue la mejor, no, oh fue aburrida? – Dice (ZD)Celestia en carcajadas.

_(ZD)Twilight se acerca a (ZD)Celestia, pero ella es lanzada lejos por (ZD)Celestia, se acerca a (ZD) FlutterShy._

Es hora de tu muerte FlutterShy, mira al lado bueno, ahora podrás ver a Star Light.- Exclama en alaridos (ZD)Celestia mientras se acerca al cuello de (ZD)FlutterShy.

No… serás tú quien vera a él para tu castigo eterno.-

_(ZD)FlutterShy toma el arma de (ZD)Twilight y le dispara en cada parte del cuerpo de (ZD)Celestia, en alaridos le dispara en el torso y cascos, (ZD)Twilight se acerca a ella y con su casco le hace bajar el arma._

No… No puede pasar esto, debería a ver ganado, yo… debí ganar- Exclama (ZD)Celestia en alaridos y lagrimas.

Lo siento, pero ya no puedes ser salvada de tu hambre…-

_(ZD)Twilight le apunta a la cabeza y le dispara haciendo que desaparezca._

_Se quedan en silencio mientras el aire tira dunas de arenas y soplan el humo de (ZD)Celestia, (ZD)Twilight le habla a (ZD)FlutterShy con lagrimas en sus ojos._

FlutterShy… lo siento tanto, nada de esto hubiera pasado por mi maldita ambición de poder, cause esto y no podre arreglarlo, hice tantas cosas que merecería un castigo doloroso, se que nadie me perdonaría pero… esta es la segunda vez que te preguntare si me pudieras perdonar por todo lo que he hecho?... sé que no la harás…- Dice en lagrimas cayendo su cabeza a los cascos de (ZD)FlutterShy.

Lo dije cuando eras un ser vivo… alguien con sentimientos, pero si un muerto logra lamentarse por todo lo que hizo en vida y muerte… te perdono de nuevo Twilight, siempre serás mi amiga no importa de lo que hayas hecho, será mi palabra pero los demás no te creerán.-

Notificación: ATENCION, ATENCION, MENSAJE ENTRANTE DE ZX9.

(ZD)Twilight: Que… Quien hablo.

(ZD)FlutterShy: No se…

ZX9: Hola a las dos… al parecer, las brechas han sido canceladas, han arreglado la falla dimensional.

(ZD)Twilight: Como… que!

ZX9: Jejeje… Nunca lo supieron, Celestia y FlutterShy nunca fueron el fallo, fuiste tú Twilight, tu odio, poder y destrucción con tus criaturas que desataste izo sobrecalentar los circuitos, pero ya que eliminaste a todos, arreglaste un cincuenta por ciento de todo, el otro cincuenta por ciento era tu odio y poder era lo que quedaba, ahora se a arreglado todo ya que se te ha perdonado y olvidado.

(ZD)FlutterShy: Pero ahora que!, perdí a StarLight que pronto se convertirá en un Zomny y todo el mundo está muerto!.

ZX9: Yo solo soy un dios, un dios que no puede arreglar esto, pero quien dijo que el mundo está muerto…

_(ZD)Twilight y FlutterShy logran observar unas dos figuras salir de la tormenta de arena junto a mas ponys, las dos figuras eran Sweetie Belle y Spike zomificado encadenado por ella._

Niña… como estas viva!?- Dice (ZD)FlutterShy perpleja.

Cuando vas a entender que ya soy una adulta FlutterShy, además tu qué haces al lado de esa Zomny!- Dice Sweetie Belle mientras jala a Spike que intenta huir.

Spike, estas bien!-

_Dice (ZD)Twilight feliz y abraza a Spike, Spike también llega a abrazarla, Sweetie Belle asombrada de que (ZD)Twilight logre hablar aun transformada en Zomny, le dice a los demás que todo está bien._

⌛CARGANDO_

■Narración dejada por Twilight Sparkle[Dimensión 4…11215275]

PROGRESANDO_

"Hola a Twilight, Pinkie Pie, FlutterShy, Rarity, Apple Jack, RainbowDash, Celestia y el equipo, a cierto, lamento la perdida de Star Light pero les tengo buenas noticias en breve, el grupo de Sweetie Belle ha iniciado a reconstruir toda Canterlot, inicia a prosperar esta ciudad dejando atrás las muertes que hubo, gracias a ti Celestia por regresar a Luna, ahora ella levanta la luna y el sol, Cadence y Shining Armor están rigiendo junto a Luna al grupo, no tendremos a Celestia pero esto vasta, no pudimos salvarla, su hambre no la dejo razonar y tuvimos que matarla, ahora que descubrimos que en realidad era toda mi maldad que destruía las dimensiones, me han dado un juicio por lo que hice y es encontrar la cura en la cárcel donde estoy, y veo resultados favorables ya que Spike ha iniciado a hablar, FlutterShy siempre lleva consigo encadenado a Star Light a todas partes, si pudieran verlos y a todo lo que esta prosperando.

-Cordiales saludos

(ZD)Twilight Sparkle

_En el balcón del castillo de las dos hermanas, en la puesta del sol, los soldados se retiran hacia la dimensión 2, (FD)Twilight se despide de Celestia y las demás._

\- Espero no vuelva a ocurrir un desastre como el de Luna, si necesitan mi ayuda, luego te contactare Celestia.- Dice (FD)Twilight llegando al portal para irse.

\- Veo que todas están disfrutando todo hay, no lo crees Power Sun y Twilight?- Dice Celestia.

\- Completamente- Dicen las dos.

\- Un segundo, entonces todo acabó?- Dice Apple Jack confundida.

\- Así es, todo acabó, al parecer ya todo a acabado- Le responde a Apple Jack la Princesa Celestia…

[FIN…?]_

-Bien, todo a acabado no?, todo se calmó, los zomnys ya no existen, Twilight, Spike y Star Light quedan y las tres dimensiones están felices, que bonito, y ahora que me acuerdo, que paso con el fallo inicial o el reinicio de todo, que paso con el inicio de la infección de la dimensión 4?, nunca lo sabremos… o sí?, claro, sigue en circulación, al parecer la dimensión 4 sigue sufriendo como Fluttershy, se acuerdan de su plática, que obedientes al decir que no, eso nunca existió ya que se eliminó "accidentalmente", pero bueno, que se le hará… total, la dimensión 4 sigue sufriendo…_

**[PROGRAMA FINALIZADO Y CERRADO CON ÉXITO]**

•**PARA MÁS INFORMACIÓN CONTACTE AL ADMINISTRADOR.**

Hola, muchas gracias por haber leido mi fic y si lo leiste desde el inicio también te lo agradezco.

Por mi parte, este es el fin de ZX9... o no?

Si, este es el final de la serie, pero como saben el titulo del fic es ZX9, 9, significa que faltan cinco capítulos, pero no serán con la historia, sera sobre historias de otros personajes, por ejemplo, el siguiente va hacer Spike(Spoiler), en sí la historia acabó, no quería alargar la serie, además de que pensé que ZX9 no era muy apreciado por muchos, pero aún falta, faltan rellenos por concluir, como la mención de Spike zomificado, por que Sweetie Belle lo tenia en vez de matarlo, eso se revelara en el siguiente ZX9.

Así que gracias a las personas que lo apoyaron, pero no se acaba aquí, solo la historia de Twilight y (ZD)Twilight... o no?

Aun así, espero les haya gustado y les agradesco.

•Tengo que agradecer a Fernando Estrada, el cual fue quien me ayudó a mejorar mi forma de relatar los fics y mas con darme una escena de su fic _Oscuridad Emergente _para las dimensiones, en si, gracias a Fernando y por favor leean sus Fanfics, que van en orden cronológico.

Sin mas que decir, gracias por leer ZX9 y adios.

Oh... claro, se me olvido esto _

01011010 01011000 00111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01110101 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101110 01100011 01101001 11000011 10110011 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101111 00101110 01000001 01110011 11000011 10101101 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 00100000 01100001 01100011 01100001 01100010 01100001 00100000 01100101 01101100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100110 01110010 01101001 01101101 01101001 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110010 01100001 00100000 01101100 01100001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110011 01101001 11000011 10110011 01101110 00100000 01100011 01110101 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101111 00101110 01000101 01101110 00100000 01110011 11000011 10101101 00101100 00100000 01100101 01101100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01101111 01110011 00100000 01011010 01011000 00111001 00101100 00100000 01100100 01110101 01100101 01110010 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101111 01111001 00101100 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 01101111 01110100 01110010 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100111 01110010 01100101 01110011 01100001 01110010 01100001 00101110 00101110 00101110_


End file.
